The Demon
by SilvermistFox
Summary: No one expected a person with the nick of 'The Oni' aka 'The Demon' to be a female, or someone like her to join them in the experimental exchange programme that they were trying out at the moment to better their men and woman in Team Alpha on each of their home ground.
1. The Pit

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 1:** **The Pit**

"Hello I'm _Oni_ or you can call me _Demon_ so nice to meet all of you," Kagome introduced herself with a bow of respect as the General introduced her to Team Alpha. It was least to say rather awkward as she was on unfamiliar grounds.

The name that she had given gave rise to a few eyebrows as they look at her unsure of what to make of the current situation. Roadblock stepped forth as he stood beside of her, introducing to his team members of a new exchange program in which they will all be undergoing with her guidance. Many doubt it looking at her frame, but like most experienced Joe, they know better than to judge a book by its' cover.

Kagome Higurashi felt awkward at the moment, and was silently cursing Sesshoumaru for making her do this and not send one of his many Generals to undertake this training. They were all equally qualified, more than over-qualified in her opinion, but was told that they had more pressing matters and were needed in Japan. She on the other hand was dispensable, a nicer way of putting it, she was better off putting her more than enough spare time of giving him headaches and migraines enough to last for the rest of his unnatural life.

"Demon will be joining us from now on with out training and she will too be training us for 3 months and another 3 months training us on their home ground," Roadblock explained, already not feeling wary of what might possible happen. The young woman he was told was not one to be trifled with, and her nickname of "_The Oni"_ was not something given on a whim or without reasoning.

Introduction was always awkward especially for her since she was almost always underestimated for what she can do due to her appearance. Though it is an advantage on it's own, something that she came to greatly appreciated as well, and thankful for.

As a formality, Roadblock brought her around The Pit before bringing her back to the sleeping quarters of the Joe where she was shown to her bunker to rest, and wash up before dinner. It was one thing to pluck her out of what she was comfortably doing in the office to being placed back into combat mode. If this was a punishment of sort, Kagome was not impressed, but if this was to get her away and separated from her Shippo to conspire against Sesshoumaru with more problems and a world of pain to add onto his already growing list, he was doing a good job of it.

Kagome sigh as she fished out from the duffle bag that Shippo had given her, a fresh set of clothes to change into. It was not exactly the best of place to be out in the desert, and boiling hot at that. Kagome grumble a little beneath her breath as she dug further into her bag to search for the few things that she needed to take a bath and get rid of the stickiness covering her body.

Out in the training room, Roadblock was briefing his team of the training plan, not intending to lessen it for the sake of accommodating the new exchange individual. Though much as he would like to tell his team about her background, there were limited things in which he could make mention since there was practically nothing in her file. Whoever was hiding her was doing a good job that even their unit was unable to trace a single thing out. The lack of information made everyone wary, most especially the two ninja in their team.

"Hello," Kagome said cheerily as she greeted the team again during dinner appearance, walking over to them with a broad smile upon her lips in the most carefree of manner.

Most would be well prepared and dressed in uniform, but not her, she was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants that was only about 3-quarters in length and a short sleeved top as she walked up to them with a spring in her steps. The males in the team nodded to her in acknowledgement, whilst the only female, Lady Jaye offered her a smile.

Kagome followed them as she grabbed a plate with meal servings for each and everyone, making light mentioned that the meal was like being in prison. It was just a casual comment not meant to insult anyone but she hurriedly apologizes for it being offensive to them, looking down at her plate as she played with her food for a moment before eating some. It was always hard being new in a new location, especially when she is a foreigner in a different country with a new group of people.

She tried joining in their conversation by following it, but it was not as simple as it seemed since there is also a culture difference here. Kagome sighed inwardly as she took her half finished plate to the cleaning area to stack up the plate for the cleaners. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tensed up as she turned around to see Lady Jaye looking at her kindly.

"You're new here, it will take some time getting used to this place," she says kindly, "see you in the morning," she says before returning to the table where the rest of the team were sitting as she sat with the one known as Flint.

In the morning, Kagome woke up bright and early and started some training of her own to warm up her body as she practiced her own set of routines. Today will make the first day of her training with the G.I. Joe elite team Alpha, something that she was looking forward to despite of being forced into being a representative.

The training much to Kagome's surprise was not as difficult or tiring as what she had expected. Less harsher than the training that she had begin 500 years ago and when with Sesshoumaru. Though he was a demon it was without a doubt that he was a sadistic one that love to torture her whenever possible. Not that it was not returned, and by the time that training was over, she was able to better converse with the team of people as she joined them in various discussion over tactics and training methods. It was perhaps the easiest for them to talk about without getting too personal, something that would make everyone comfortable and at ease with.

By dinnertime, they were talking almost casually if not still very much so cautious around of her. It was something that was to be expected in her view, and not something in which she would be able to change their mind about. Usually time will, but then again not that time helped out everyone, Onigumo (aka Naraku) for example. Though she did however learn that she was slightly out of shape and did too learn a little more about their training style today.

One could only hope for the best, but Kagome was feeling a little more welcome now, and knows that it will a little more time before they will start to warm up to her a little more with less hostility.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
I can't help it if I just have to write another crossover for Inuyasha, it seems to be the only few things I can do aside from writing originals that are still stuck in my head somewhere. I hope that you enjoy this new crossover, though do let me know what you think of this new idea if you have the time to type it down. Thanks! Take care you guys and have yourself a great week!


	2. The Salve

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 2:** **The Salve**

Training with them got interesting as she kept up pace with them with ease, sometimes calling Shippo as she talked to him and gave him the daily updates of what she had been up to. With Team Alpha, she was not always that lucky, as she was roped into a few of their missions whenever they were called away, not wanting to leave her out of the team or alone. Team bonding they say, but she could sense that they were still walking around her on eggshells because of what little that they know about her background despite her being friendly.

Even when around fellow countrymen and somewhat similar practice like Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow, they were reserve towards her, and very curt in mannerism at times. One could only hope that with the passing of the first month it can only get better, but Kagome knows well that it might not be the case as well. She could understand them well, at least enough to know that the unknown is making them fear her somewhat or mainly be wearier of her presence.

"Here's a salve," Kagome said softly as she presented it to team as she brought it along with her during dinner as she placed it in the middle of the table. "Please use this over your bruises and wounds, it's really effective, I made everything from scratch with Shippo," she continued fondly with a little sense of pride at the herbs that she grew with the help of Shippo back in Japan in their place.

"Thanks," some said under the nudging of Lady Jaye as Kagome gave her a grateful smile.

It was almost hurtful to see that they were behaving in such manner as though she was going to poison them. Snake Eyes reached out for the pot that she had placed in the middle as he opened the jar to have a whiff of it before Storm Shadow took it from him as well to take an experimental dab of it with his finger, rubbing it over the back of his hand as he smelt the salve. His nose wrinkling at the smell that was coming from the pot, but place it down in the middle of the table again without saying a word.

"It's not that bad, we added some hornet's honey in there to make it more pleasant," Kagome said with a frown and a slight pout to her lips as she reaches out to take the small jar back.

Snake Eyes reaches out to take the jar with a nod of thanks tilted in her direction that made her smile at being appreciated for one of those rare times and moments, glad to being of some help.

"Wouldn't you need some as well for your wounds?" Lady Jaye asked in kind as she distracted her from the boys' own expressive response to the salve that she had presented.

"Not at all, I've brought along with me quite a few herbal remedies as well, they're in my room actually, enough to last us for maybe a year or more," Kagome said with a bright smile, but saw how some of the males look a bit more distraught by the prospects of perhaps being piled on more by it.

Her expression fell slightly but it was seen very clearly and obviously by the two ninjas as they exchange glance with one another. Being here can be somewhat fun, but because they showed caution of her, things could sometimes get to be a little stifling, and more reserved. Something that Kagome wish will disappear with more missions or trainings that they share together. Only Lady Jaye so far is the most calm around her enough to open up a little, but then again it could be due to the lack of female companion in a team where there is so many male.

Even when on missions, Kagome was often given the less straining duties to stay out of their way so that they could get the mission over and done with. Team work, that was what it was suppose to be, however it felt more like she was kept busy and out of their way. It felt almost insulting. If not isolated like she is a burden of sorts, a spy even at times with how they tiptoe around her.

_Tap Tap Tap… _

"Come in," Kagome said, as she turned to look at the door, setting aside an ancient looking scroll as she smoothen her shirt down to cover her belly.

Snake Eyes entered silently with each step that he takes, with only the rustling and slight shuffling of his feet that allows her to know of his position. Kagome smiled at him that did not really reach her eyes as she stood to welcome him in. He stretched out a hand towards her, opening to show her of the jar of salve that she had shared with the rest of the group.

"Thanks for returning it, you guys can keep it if you want, I could always create more of the salve," she said in goodwill, as Kagome regarded Snake Eyes with a friendly smile.

"I guess you should be returning to the others least they think something wrong is going on," Kagome said as she reached out to take the jar from his hand, but instead saw him closing it again as he took it back.

"It's alright," Kagome told him gently, offering him a sad smile before taking his hand that was closed around the jar.

Snake Eyes tugged his hand back, gently pushing her hand away as he regarded her through his visor. She's not so much so a bad person as most would have thought, but then again it never hurt for anyone of them to be more cautious. He pocketed the jar, and took her hand to write Japanese words on the palm of her hand, taking her a moment to get what he was trying to tell her.

"Thank you Snake Eyes," she told him, "You know you shouldn't hide behind a mask all the time, least you forget how you look like," Kagome teased him to lift the mood that was between them at the moment.

He shook his head as though in disagreement, but Kagome felt the smile that was lurking beneath the mask that he wears.

"Thank you again Snake Eyes, I'll see you guys in the morning for training," Kagome told him as she led him out of her current room, closing the door only after he left down the hall before she sadly closes the door again.

The social factor here was so limited and Kagome was already beginning to miss Shippo and even Sesshoumaru, as she looked at her phone, contemplating on calling him or to Skype him with her laptop. Kagome sigh as she set her phone down on the table to reach for her scroll to read it from where she had last stopped, wishing somehow for the 3months to pass by even faster.

Sadly, it was not even a month yet.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I'm really glad to see that there is people reading this crossover, I thought it would most like be the least read crossover ever. Not the first that I've ever written, but nonetheless, still so very glad that you are all reading it! Update is only fast because the ideas for the next chapter was floating in my head, I can't wait to write the part when they are in Japan. I'm rambling...Anyway, I hope that all of you enjoy this new update and have yourself a great week!

To shie0917  
I'm so glad to see a review! Haha I thought for sure no one will ever read this crossover even if there is like two out there? Is there more?! Thanks so much for reading, I will do my best over the chapters to not disappoint you, hope that you enjoy this new update. Take care and have a great week! =D


	3. Friendly Match

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 3: Friendly Match  
**  
Kagome was up before the sun rises as she started her own routine, and that was how Snake Eyes found her to be. And those that were awakening found them to be sparing with real blades that clang against one another, as more Joes appeared to watch them in silence, some in cheer.

Her blood was singing with adrenaline at the sparing match that one could count this as a near death match, but mainly it was first blood that wins the fight. They were gathering a rather large audience surrounding them, but not less closer to drawing first blood. Kagome was smiling lightly at the work out that she was finally getting. Snake Eyes tilts his head to the side in acknowledgement but she could feel the smile under his cover.

There was a need for a result between the both of them, but it was put aside for a sudden mission that came buzzing through that required their attendance. Kagome lowered her sword as she looked at the General that had called their attention. Kagome sighed softly, even if she was still feeling pretty hot in being able to take down an army of youkai at the moment, she was not really going to be of much help in this mission.

Snake Eyes look to her with a tilt of his head nodding at her before following the others as they gathered for the briefing. Before she could enter into the room, Kagome was told that she was not needed for the briefing, saying that only a few of Team Alpha member were needed in on it. She sighed going back to where she was training before Snake Eyes interrupted her with a spar. It was perhaps one of the most interesting and exhilarating things that she had done thus far, that there was someone else that was somewhat able to keep up with her.

In The Pit, there are really a lot of things to do here in terms of training wise, and it was perhaps one of the few things that she was thankful for. Though the gadgets and toys may be fun to play with, she still misses the old school of sparring, and with a good partner gone, she was stuck doing some training with the recruits over in the water element.

Storm Shadow returned to The Pit after a particular mission that the Blind Master had for him, and already he was hearing snippets of things that had happened that morning. Glaring off anyone that got in his path to his room, Storm Shadow threw his head mask to the table, making a grab for his katana and swiftly pulling it out as he pointed it at Kagome's throat who stood at the door way. She had her fingers pinching the end of the blade, a move so stupid that Storm Shadow could easily have it all hacked off with a flick of his wrist.

"What do you want," he barked at her as she flinched a little at the harsh tone. Kagome she seemed really skittish and so much more fragile than her nickname gave her credit for, but to be able to hold against Snake Eyes, it was something else that he would have to experience himself to know.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but he saw in her eyes a spark that was there only for a mere moment, "Would you be interested in a spar?" Kagome asked him after taking a breath as she asked him with a bow.

Storm Shadow studied the other through narrowed eyes wanting to know of her intentions, but if it was just a mere spar that she wanted, he has time on his hand and would not mind it. He gave his consent withdrawing his sword back into it's saya, a smirked of a smile upon his lips as Kagome looked at him curiously whilst straightening herself up from her bow.

He beckoned her with a look to follow after him as Kagome rushes to catch up curious to where he was leading her as opposed to where the rest of the recruit usually train. They were receiving looks from the people that they passes, but it was most probably also due to the overly casual dressing belonging to Kagome like she was going out on a normal day, and Storm Shadow who was still wearing his all white gear complete with the two katana strapped to his back.

When he stopped, Kagome saw that along the side of the walls there were boken and other various close ranged combats weapons were lined. He gestured to the walls, for her to pick her weapon of choice, which he saw the hesitation in her. If she was going to back out, now was a good time Storm Shadow thought, but it was not fear, instead he saw excitement in her eyes.

"Perhaps we should add another rule, first blood drawn wins the round?" Kagome added almost too cheerfully, "A prick or droplet as an indication will be fine as an indication," Kagome told him as she let her finger trail along the rack of weapons hanging as she waited for his acknowledgement whilst thinking of which weapon of choice she would go with against Storm Shadow.

"Okay, prepare yourself," Storm Shadow told her with a curt nod of his head, eyes trained upon her as he drew one of his katana, up against her.

Kagome smiled too cheerfully at his approval, hand quickly gripping onto two short daggers as she twirled them in her hand expertly before taking her own causal stance both ready and awaiting for the other to make the first move. There must have been someone who spread the message to the others of their spar, because they were slowly gathering an audience, and before their spar even began.

At first it was very easy going in the beginning, as they slowly picked up pace, he realized the dangerousness of her moves. Storm Shadow lost the edge to toy with her, instead took up the spar with a more serious mood ready to have her knocked out. Many times he would narrowly dodge her jab at him, the advantage that he had was his swiftness and katana that kept her at bay. It was surprising that Kagome was able to keep up with the speed, if not faster. Her moves, they were similar, matching almost with his and of a familiar style that he could not quite place his finger upon.

"Storm Shadow, Demon please report to the General's office," the voice of a male resounded through the PA system calling for their attention.

They eyed one another, knowing that they should let their match come to an end soon, but neither of them relented. As though of the same mind, their blades clashes against one another, with a smile upon both of their hardened face, each determine to win against the other. When Kagome suddenly shifted her body's weight and tried to trip him, but Storm Shadow did a quick rolled, and was back on his feet in time to block her next attack.

"Which part of the order was unclear to you ladies," Rang the unmistakable voice of the General currently assigned to the Joes as he stormed over to them his patience running thin.

Kagome and Storm Shadow hardly spare him a glance as they stood still in their current position, posture readying for their next attack. Until Snake Eyes stepped in his blade held out in between of them.

"I said to report to my office," the General growled out as he stood before them arms crossed with a fury upon his face.

They looked at Snake Eyes, a smirk appeared upon Storm Shadow's face as he easily dodge Snake Eyes' blade and they somehow ended up having a sparring match amongst the three of them that had Kagome's blood pumping and singing at the exhilarating prospect of their current spar.

The match was for sure not going to be ending any time soon, they do not adhere to rules, and was sure that they will be paying for it later. Not that it would matter if they increased their training, it was still just a regular work out in her view.

Somewhere, Kagome could hear the exasperated sigh of the General and the snickering of the men that were gathered there, but she was having too much fun enjoying herself than to stop.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Thank you all for reading this crossover. And thank you for those of you that are patient with my writing style and lack of english somewhere with my phrasing and vocabulary. I am trying to improve it, so do give me time to edit it, sometimes it just takes me forever since I have to leave it until the next time. I hope that you enjoy this new update, take care and have a great week!

To Diane  
Thanks so much for correcting me, I have changed the words almost immediately when reading your review. My apologies for my grammar as well, I've always been poor in that area along with my vocabulary as well, one of the few of my shortcomings. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter though, have a great week!


	4. New Findings

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 4: New Findings  
**  
Kagome was unrelenting, to call her _"The Demon"_ was still something too strong of a nickname that none was seeing at the moment. The General had originally called for Storm Shadow and Demon to his office was for the sake of asking them on the knowledge of something rather classified that they were unable to solve thus far, but instead he find them both locked in a friendly match that seems otherwise.

It was not really something that he could wait, but now seeing that they were not going to obey orders no matter what, and had somehow included Snake Eyes to join in their 'match' it was fast getting out of hand. Snake Eyes was for sure one who will be able to get out of it fast, but there was no stopping two other stubborn individuals. Though he was for sure glad that they were at least not against them. With the score type that Storm Shadow and Demon was able to score they could easily make it through into Team Alpha of the G.I. Joe.

Her being able to keep up with the two of them and a very troubled Snake Eyes trying to get in between of them to stop their match that was quickly turning into a competition of sort to outlast the other. Just about nothing stopped them, and though most would have tire out by now, they were fighting in tip top condition as though it was just but a mere warm up.

The time being dragged out in this fight was starting to tire the General just by watching, no matter how fascinating it may be as he let out a bellow that even then did not break her concentration as she glanced in his direction. With just a pair of daggers in hand she was able to parry it off and make it look so easy.

"STOP!" the General finally flared out, as he shouted the order that demanded nothing but compliance that was easily shrugged off by the two as Snake Eyes stood between them to be sure.

Storm Shadow glare at the one that gave the command as Kagome pouted in silence as she too turn to give him her attention.

"Now report to my office!" he barked out turning on his heel as he expected them to follow after him obediently.

Kagome shrugged it off, but was stopped by Storm Shadow who blocked her path with his blade that was blocked by Snake Eyes' own blade, but felt the silent warning that he had when he look at Storm Shadow.

"This is not over Demon, I will come at you when you least expect it," he said before withdrawing his sword as he have it placed back in their saya. Kagome mumbled something beneath her breath as she walked next to Snake Eyes to the General's office for their briefing.

Snake Eyes turned his head in her direction to see her face flushed from the 'work out' that she received as she quickly flick it away the sheen of sweat covering her face with her hand as though she had a cool refreshing dip in the water. "Demon" the name that she has, he was starting to see the reason of it, but then the true reason why, he was going to wait to find out.

By the time they piled into the room, they noted that Roadblock was already waiting along the corridor for their arrival with his arms cross and looking somewhat irritated but the laughter in his eyes spoiled the effect.

"You took your time," he said almost too calmly until a crooked smile broke across his face.

Kagome shrugged it off as though it was a normal occurrence, entering the room after Storm Shadow with Snake Eyes and Roadblock following after. Though she did not miss the look that they both share even if one of them is hiding behind a full set of head mask and visor. She threw them a glance as they closed the door behind them whilst the General sit himself back on his chair, giving both Storm Shadow and her a hard look. If a pin dropped, she bet that even the normal human being here could hear it, most especially Snake Eyes with his whole head all covered up.

"There has been some recent findings of soldiers that are past the normal means…unlike what the Cobra Commander had created with nanotechnology," he paused allowing them to absorb it at the same time to tell some tell tale sign upon their face if they know anything thus far.

"In light of recent findings, there were more information from Roadblock's team on their own findings, a toxin unlike any has seen that is being analyzed by the lab at the moment," he continued, "Here's a clip capturing our Joes' encounter with them and the characteristic that they bare that are…unique…"

They were shown the clips of humans moving too quickly even by Storm Shadow's opinion as he scrutinized the screen. The darkness of the video was hindering Kagome from getting more detail, but it did feel somewhat familiar to her the way their attack are like, almost nostalgic even.

When the video came to an end, there was a moment of silence, as everyone seems to be in deep thought about what they had just viewed. It was Roadblock that broke the silence as he recounted of his own experience and the way they fought were unlike the super army that the Cobra Commander had created, but more animalistic and insane in some sense.

The characteristic one could also categorize it as a frenzy of sort, but there was nothing more that they could go on about. All but the injuries that Roadblock had somehow attained, they looked razor sharp and around the edge, Kagome could see the green like miasma that was spreading from it to which she had frown upon. With his permission, she reached out to lightly touch the wounds, the edges of it tinged in a blue-purple color with green like a bruise. Though the green itself she could see was more smoke like in form that it was imprinted into the skin.

"How badly does it hurt?" she asked him.

"Like a bitch," he grimaces at the choice of words but also because there was no better way to explain the pain than that.

"Let me pass you another salve later, it might help ease this wound," Kagome told him almost thoughtfully as she took another look at his wound.

"Storm Shadow, have you seen such things before in your time with the Cobra Commander," the General turn his attention to the ninja dressed in white, leaning against the wall in silent contemplation.

At his silence, the General turned to Kagome as he asked her, "Demon,"

"It is hard to say for sure that we have them, but I would like to have a view of them up close an personal," Kagome added on a more serious note as she frowned at the image that she was seeing.

There were much too much noise on it, and shaking, but also the darkness that are in the video was not helping in making recognition easy or even forming identification to the problem at the moment. Though on the other note, there are a few possibilities that were currently in her mind and hoped that they are not true.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
I know this may be somewhat unlike how I will usually update, but I can't help but to write more for this, also most probably because the ideas coming from this crossover is somewhat stuck in my head at the moment. I hope that you enjoy it, and I look forward to hearing/reading from you! Take care and have a great week!


	5. Worries

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 5: Worries  
**  
When they were dismissed, Kagome was deep in thought from the things that she had just seen. There were few rumors that she heard from Shippo and Sesshoumaru when they were discussing of certain situations that were similar to this, but never have the opportunity to encounter them. It was always Sesshoumaru's Generals that were dispatched out to have such situations to be tamed whilst they sit behind corporate desk and go about in conducting business.

Storm Shadow however eyed Kagome from time to time during their meeting with the General, Roadblock and Snake Eyes. The friendly spar that she had initiated with him, it was not over, neither was the one that Snake Eyes had engaged her in earlier in the morning. She was far more skilled than he had expected, and her styles there were many similarities in it that he found to be familiar and yet not exactly the same. Did she once trained with the Arashikage clan, or was somewhere similar in style of their rival clans.

Either way, she intrigued him so and he would like to have an end to their spar to get a result from the outcome of their friendly match. He held back usually when fighting with women, knocking them out instead of killing them, since it was in his moral code and honor to never kill a woman. With Demon, it was different, he was able to fight against her normally like he does with the other males and Snake Eyes.

Originally staying with the G.I. Joe at The Pit was mainly to help train their new ninja strike team, now on the other hand he had other interest in mind. She came in just before he was about to pull out from the G.I. Joe, just so that he was able to go in pursuit something else. He was not really with them or against them, more like on a freelance request with them at the moment. There were still many answers in which that he was looking for, and his revenge against the one who killed the Hard Master, his uncle. Zartan was killed, but he wanted to be sure that whomever it was that had plotted it originally, to all be killed to avenge for the Hard Master.

And just now the briefing, though it could really hardly even be counted as one, that they were given, he had a feeling that the Doctor had a hand in it, but one can never be to sure about it and falsely accuse without proper evidence. His mind on the matter, Storm Shadow went towards the direction where his temporal living quarters is as he stripped down to clean himself up before heading out to do some work on his own. He would have to put sparing with Demon off until tomorrow or something, there were more important matters that he would have to see to.

Kagome digs through her bag as she looked for the salve that she had promised Roadblock earlier. This was something a little more special, something to remove the toxin and poison that she saw in tendrils of acid green smoke through her vision. If the others saw it, they did not indicate so, but prefer to think that they did not, just to be sure, or it might cause her to have more unnecessary issue than needed. Taking the precious medication in her hand, Kagome left her room in search of Roadblock as she wanted to apply it personally to give it a little touch of her miko abilities just to be sure that it was not youkai's poison of any kind that was in his bloodstream.

"Roadblock," she called out softly, tapping softly against the door at the same time as she waited for him to give an acknowledgement before entering.

"I've a salve here that might help," Kagome said, going up towards him as she silently asked for permission before reaching out to gently take the arm that was scratched.

"Let me help you apply," she said as she went to take a fresh bottle of water and a towel to clean it just before application of the balm.

Roadblock grunted a little in discomfort as she whisper an apology before drying the wound, fingers softly touching the wound to see that it is dry, and at the same time a light touch of it with her miko gift just to be sure that it heals. Dipping her finger into the jar, Kagome applied it onto the wound, as she made sure that it was well applied before wrapping a gauze and clean bandage around it.

"Leave the bandage on and try not to wet the area for 3 days if you can," Kagome said as she capped the jar back. "And reapply this if you need to redress the wound," she added before getting up.

"Thanks Demon," Roadblock said, feeling the numb tingling sensation on where she had touched.

Kagome nodded as she left the room, her mind was heavy with what she had just seen about the wound, the green like mist that she saw, Kagome was now sure that it is demon's poison. The rumor of it was somewhat true she realized, now all she needed was even more information and a form of confirmation, regarding to what she had seen. She would need to get back out in the field proper to see and experience it first hand to be able to assess things properly.

Barely reaching two months in to this exchange, and already there were things stirring up and yet the Joes were still walking around eggshells with her. And the information in which they give her, there were several others that were missing and lacking that makes it difficult for her to maybe help them.

Snake Eyes saw her walking out of Roadblock's room distractedly and saw the tell told look one too many times. He peeked into Roadblock's room to see him moving about fine and the salve that was on the table. He remembered Kagome, Demon, promising him to pass him something to help with the wound, but know that it will not harm the other, there was something else haunting her eyes that told him so.

Easily catching up with her, Snake Eyes was about to reach out for her when her sharp movements blocked him as she threw a kick to where his head formerly was. Years of training prepare him for things like this as he blocked her attacks and deliver a few of his own to trap her movements, but Kagome slithered out from him easily.

"Snake Eyes," she mumbled, her actions stopping as she took a few steps back. "I'm sorry," she said turning to walk away from him, embarrassed that she was caught off guard and distracted in mind when he came up to her.

He reached out to grab her upper arm in a firm gentle manner, his head tilted lightly to the side in silently questioning of her to whom she shook her head in reply and turns to leave after gently removing his hand from her arm. There were things that she wanted to be sure of before telling them anything. Snake Eyes saw that there was more than a hidden secret in her eyes as she left.

Snake Eyes worries for them now, of the hidden secret in which she holds, the one that she is not telling anyone of them.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Another fast update I know, so I hope that i keep up with this for a while to have this finished along with the other crossover that I have started as well. Hope that you guys are having a great week!

To ricebunny88  
You're welcome, I'm sort of on a roll with this crossover and I'm really enjoying it somewhat, and hope to be getting to that part soon. And I hope that you are enjoying this fan fiction thus far. Have a great week!


	6. The Storm

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 6: The Storm  
**  
The first thing that Kagome did was to send to Shippo and Sesshoumaru for more information on what she had seen through a secured line that comes with the phone they gave her. Though how long that was going to last, she knows that the G.I. Joe will find out eventually, if not then they are rather sloppy as compared to their team of people.

There were things that some were better off knowing, that even the Joes does not know about, not yet anyway. Kagome sighed as she flipped the switch of her phone to turn it back to a regular phone before she set it down to charge by her bedside. She misses everyone back home, though there is a chance that she will be returning home soon, it was not exactly the right timing that she should be returning back home with, but it was also with a heavy burden that comes with it.

She sighs openly, already wishing to be in an onsen to have the hot water to wash her worries and tired body. And most of all spend some time with the still easily annoyed Sesshoumaru and Shippo her partner in crime. It was making her homesick just thinking about them, and her family in the Higurashi Shrine. There were many things in which she could not tell them but also because she wants them to be safe.

"There is a stormy look to your eyes," a low voiced said as Kagome turned towards the door with a sharp glance.

"Storm Shadow," she called out his name, the sharp look in her eyes disappeared as she turned to look at him who was playing with a spinning shuriken in hand. "That's a dangerous toy to be playing in here," she commented, turning her back against him as she randomly picks up a jar of herbs, smelling it as she brought it up to her nose.

"Only in trained hands," he said and proceeded to throw it in her direction to which Kagome dodge with a side step returning the favor with an attack of her own, consisting of a fine needle that whistled passed his ears, barely piercing it.

"Very good, just as good as one of my best students," he said with a sideward smile that held a smirk in it.

Kagome shrugged it off as she eyed him, her back to the wall, not wanting to let it be left open for any of his potential attacks.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked, taking a few step closer to her as he entered her say.

Kagome remained silent as she watched him cautiously, sidestepping slowly as she took careful gauge of the space that she had given herself.

"You look nervous to me," Storm Shadow drawled, only feeling the stinging feeling to the outer shell of his ears at the moment as he reached up with a finger to feel the droplets of blood that was seeping from it.

"Impressive," Storm Shadow said, but in fact not happy about the outcome, as he remembered their rule that first blood drawn wins the match.

"Thank you for the match," Kagome said as she bowed to him, her eyes never breaking contact to his as she waited for him to do the same.

"I'd call for another rematch, but there are things to be done," he told her.

Kagome frowned at Storm Shadow, not at all getting the point of what he means as he impatiently glared at her to get a move on it before they start something else again. She knows one thing though that she had hurt his pride when he realizes that he was first to bleed from his ears. Another though she saw a certain look in his eyes that drew sent shivers down her spine in excitement. Something that she rarely find in the human males, but it could also be that he was from _their_ line of descendants, and how good looking he turn out to be as well despite of how long ago it was that they have left behind their legacies.

"Are you coming," he demanded in annoyance at her lack of movement as he turned to give her a half glare.

Kagome shook her head as she got up to follow after him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes upwards at his short-temper. As though sensing her silent or imagined eye rolling, Storm Shadow stopped in his step as he turned to her and gave her a warning glare.

"This explains so much," Kagome mumbled but again she had to stop suddenly when he did. "What now," she asked in annoyance, "Weren't you saying that we were needed else where?" she grumbled as she crossed her arms, annoyed at the stops that was now looking to be frequent.

"Explains what," he growled, taking a menacing step towards her as he watch Kagome with a look that could kill if it were not for his code against killing women.

"Your anger hindering you," she replied in annoyance, as she wanted to continue walking, but instead he blocked her path and she gave him an exasperated sigh in the most dramatic of manner, rolling her eyes and head back at his rising anger.

"It does not," he growled lowly, practically snarling into her face. He knows that she is right deep down, but it he was refusing to admit it, and somehow always a sucker when it comes to the Blind Master when he place things into perspective for him.

"We are going to be late," Kagome informed him, stretching each of her words as she suppressed her own growl into a calm tone that she was sure was wavering in annoyance.

Storm Shadow smirked at her, taking a step back slowly before turning to continue down the corridor as he lead her to where they were suppose to be, after much delay.

The ninja noticed the waver in her voice and smirked at it in remembrance, but schooled his face to that of a stone to not let others know what he was thinking. The way her eyes shone with such defiance, and stubbornness it really made her look for attractive and cute, but even more so was that she was able to hold up against him and win against him despite of their impromptu continuation in the small confines of her room. He was sure that there was going to be more that he will be seeing from her soon, but for now this is enough. Until the next time they tango with their blades, he looks forward to go against her.

Though he hated the fact that she might be right about the way he fights, but that he will prove to her that she was wrong as will he to Snake Eyes when he defeats him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Looks like my update is daily, or within the 24hours of posting the last, I'm really surprise at it myself. I hope that you guys enjoy the new updates and have a great week!

To shie0917  
Haha yes I guess I've been busy with the chapters, I can't help starting work on the next one once the current ones have been posted up somehow. Glad to know that you are a Snake Eyes fan, I'm both their fan, can't help it if they both have their own appeal and charm. Great knowing that you are enjoying this crossover thus far, I hope that you you enjoy this new update as well. Have a great week!

To SaffireRebel  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! Have a great week~ 


	7. Foreboding Feelings

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 7: Foreboding Feelings  
**  
"Demon, you're needed back in Japan," the General told the news to the Team Alpha of the Joes, their eyes turning to look at her before returning to look at the General.

_"Sesshoumaru moves fast,"_ Kagome thought silently as she remained indifferent to the announcement, but for them to call her back within such short time period after she had sent the message to the two youkai, it might be more serious than she had thought.

"Also, Team Alpha you are to follow Demon back to Japan to begin the training there earlier than expected," was the next order of business.

"And Demon, you will serve the rest of the exchange after your time in Japan with the rest of the team, you depart in an hour, dismiss," With that said, everyone filled out leaving the General and Roadblock in the office.

There really was not much time to lose as Kagome went back to her room to start packing her own bags almost too eagerly. She could not wait, already excited at the prospects of returning back home as she hummed a tune whilst packing her bag. Though it also worries her of what has yet to come, the uncertainty that she was feeling ever since the General showed them the video, but her restlessness began earlier than that, like a war was brewing soon.

When going to the carrier that was to be their travel choice to Japan, Kagome had half expected to see Shippo suddenly coming out as a surprise and as another travel companion, but was sadly disappointed. The look itself did not go unnoticed by the other Joes that were on board of the carrier. Kagome looked around it as she tried to settle herself into a more comfortable position for the long flight back home. Silently wishing for the luxury that she takes for granted from time to time.

Kagome grumbled beneath her breath as she closes her eyes, her arms folded as she tried to get comfortable with some grumbling beneath her breath. She could feel eyes on her, but chose to ignore them as she sat along the side whilst the other team members were making small talk as Kagome drifted off using it as a form of white noise. She did not really enter into a deep sleep as oppose to what some might have thought as Kagome could still hear what was going on around her and the conversations that was going on as well.

At some point though, she stopped listening and was comfortably leaning against something soft and warm that was cushioning her and keeping her warm in her sleep. If it were not for the nudging, Kagome would not have awaken as she groan a little, shifting her position to that of a better sitting up posture as she upwards with her arms and hands like a cat stretching. Using her fingers to rub the sleep out of them, she turned to the side to see a rather annoyed looking Storm Shadow sitting beside of her who she was now sure she had been sleeping against. That, and also because there was no one else sitting on the other side of her that gave her the answer that she did not really need to know. Also perhaps as a form of comfort to her that she might have slept against another person that was not giving her such a nasty look like she had broken something really expensive.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath to Storm Shadow as she looked away to not meet his eyes. "Are we there yet," she asked with a frown, looking at some of the others who were resting their eyes as well.

"No,"

"Then why did you wake me up," she asked him in annoyance, not happy that her sleep was disrupted as Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, scowling at him.

"You were heavy," he grunted, sending a half-hearted glare at her before closing his own eyes as he leaned his head back against the backing with his arms crossed.

Kagome harrumphs as she shoved Storm Shadow with her elbow and body weight before resettling herself. His eyes shot open wide as he turned to her, already taking it like a challenge as he shoved her back though not as hard to which Kagome grumbled about and returned the favor in kind. Had it not been for Snake Eyes who was watching their interaction like kids who will not let up a fight, he would not have stood up to step in between of them as he gave them a reprimanding look through his visor.

"He started it," Kagome grumbled beneath her breath as she turned her body away from the other, not wanting to be bothered by him as it was quite a few hours more before they even reach their destination. Snake Eyes shook his head at their childish behavior as he sat himself beside of Kagome just to keep an eye on them.

It was not everyday that Storm Shadow to act out of his personality or behave so childishly in front of another, and he was glad of it, yet at the same time he was not. It was something incomprehensible to him as well as Snake Eyes frowned at it beneath his mask and visor, cross his arms as he let his hood cover his head and half his face whilst keeping an eye out between the two of them just in case.

Falling back into a light sleep, Kagome's bad premonition had translated it into a nightmare of sorts that scares her as she tossed and fidgeted in her seat. As a frown marked her face in her sleep, arousing the two ninja on either side of her as she woke them up. Against better judgment, both the ninja reached out to shake her awake by her shoulder, only to have her attacked them with her elbow as they blocked it with practiced ease.

"Wake up woman," Storm Shadow growled as he blocked another one of her seated attacks as Snake Eyes did the same whilst trying to wake her up.

Kagome woke up startled and wide eyes as the cold sweat that formed upon her brow in her sleep trickled down the side of her face. Her heart was racing like the beating of a war drum, her hand placed over where she had one of her weapons hidden as she tried calming herself down. The two beside her were alert and watchful of her as were some of the others that were stirring, were looking at her with frowning faces, worried that something was wrong.

She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back again, embarrassed for showing her vulnerability. Kagome knows that she should say something to put the other at ease with how they worry about her, even if it is mostly of her sometimes odd actions in their view or restrains. Eventually they will know soon, but for now, she wants to keep it to herself until there was no choice but to let them know. Which might be sooner, she knows.

* * *

A/N:  
Hello Readers!  
Hello, hello! Here's another quick update for all of you out there, yes this crossover is progressing way faster than my other crossovers, and I have no idea why, except for the fact that the next chapter's outline is constantly stuck in my head so it makes writing/typing so much easier. I hope that you are all enjoying this new update, and as you can see there is a pairing here somewhere, I'm just weighing which of the two will be a better choice. Well, enjoy, take care and have yourself a great week!

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
Thank so much! So glad to see that you are enjoying this crossover so much. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! Take care and have a great week. =]

To Alexia  
Thanks so much! So glad to see that you are enjoying the crossover thus far, and yes there will be mild romance though a bit rough round the edges but yes there will be some form of a romance. Haha I'm swaying to Storm Shadow at the moment, if they ever have a threesome I think someone will be dead first no matter who. Though the other is still in the running and in my mind on how it will best play out. =] I hope that you are enjoying the new update, take care and have a great week!

To secretsrsafehir  
Thank so much, so glad to see that you are enjoying this crossover thus far! Yes, there will be pairing, and yes, she will, but maybe later into the story like maybe in another two more chapters or so? Hope that you are enjoying the new update, take care and have a great week!


	8. Home

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 8: Home  
**  
Kagome was the first to get off the carrier, looking around as she searches for Shippo, and was met with disappointment as one of Sesshoumaru's General came up to her with a formal bow before giving her updates in a soft tone that was meant for her ears only.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked distractedly as she watches the others gather and regroup themselves whilst following after her at their own leisurely pace.

"He is with Lord Sesshoumaru, and will be joining us tonight Lady Kagome," he informed her in a soft tone, eyeing the Joes who were catching up with them.

"Kagome is fine, after so many years (centuries), I thought you would be used to calling me Kagome," she chastise him playfully as she turned to wave the Joes over.

The cars were prepared as one of Sesshoumaru's General stood beside of her dressed smartly in suit whilst others in the military uniforms went about with their training and duties without so much as sparing the Joes, and them a glance. Two sleek black cars drove up to greet them just as Kagome was telling them where they were going.

Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes both got into the same car as Seiichi, Sesshoumaru's General, who sat in the passenger seat and herself, who was sandwich between the two males despite the backseat having more space than most car. She had originally wanted to enter the car last or seat by the door, but apparently the two ninja were not going to accede to her wish.

Seiichi had wanted to offer her the passenger seat, but instead she was already ushered into the car before she can give him an answer. Seated between the two Kagome crossed her arms with a slightly puffed out face and a pout to her lips, unhappy with the position that the two was placing her. The long ride was a torture to her, as she would jab at Storm Shadow in the side from time to time to get him to give her more space. Though it too annoys him to no end and they nearly ended up fighting a few times in the car had it not been for Snake Eyes who got in between of them again, being the peacemaker.

Kagome gave Seiichi a warning glare who diverted his head as though in acknowledgement of the silent threat or message that she was sending to him.

"I've half a mind of throwing you out of the car," Storm Shadow growled lowly, wanting to tackle Kagome down to prevent her from jabbing him in the sides, but knows well that with Snake Eyes there, they were sure to be stopped. And Storm Shadow was sure that the male in seated in the front will do the same as well with the way he was glaring holes into the two them.

"You wouldn't," Kagome hissed at him in warning, head turned to him as defiant eyes met his.

Storm Shadow smirked a dangerous smile upon his lips as he licked his lower lips, about to reach out to grab her, but instead Snake Eyes grabbed Storm Shadow's wrist in silent warning and a shake of his head in disapproval of what he was to do. The other threw Snake Eyes a dirty look before snatching his hand back as he mumbled something in Korean beneath his breath.

Kagome turn her head to hid a knowing smile and the look of mischief in her eyes, knowing well that if anything, Storm Shadow does not dare to do anything remotely close to killing her, maybe sparing yes, but never to kill her, not that it will be an easy task for the likes of him. Snake Eyes placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook his head in silent disapproval of the look that she has.

"Just you watch," Storm Shadow promises with an almost hard to miss roguish smile, obviously not missing the look that she had tried hiding from him.

Kagome merely turned her head to smile at him in the sickeningly sweet way that had Inuyasha worried and scared of her, like the saying, the calm before the storm, Storm Shadow could feel the silent plan that was formulating in her mind. And already Snake Eyes was disapproving of what was or might happen between the two of them, giving him more problems in needing to keep a closer eye on the both of them despite him knowing that Storm Shadow will not do much or anything to another female, it was against his code.

For Snake Eyes, he on the other hand, if the female is a threat or someone that needed to be eliminated he will carry out his duties and responsibility, but other than that holds about similar view to Storm Shadow on his stand in killing female. If possible he will avoid it, but in times of war that is another situation entirely.

Despite the amount of sleep that she had received, Kagome closed her eyes, her brow creasing together as she tried to force herself into a nap, knowing well that she was well protected now that she is back on home grounds, and with Seiichi there. Even the two ninja she was sure, will have difficulty keeping up in a fight against him. That was enough comfort to her, and enough for her to fall asleep just so that she will not need to talk to _him_.

It was frustrating trying to fall back asleep, but when she did, Kagome was annoyed when awaken. She saw the car coming to a stop at the all too familiar location that Sesshoumaru, Shippo and her had built together. There were of course more secrets to the place, but for now it is just another training facility where the Joes will be housed. Kagome got out of the car after the two ninja did so at the same time. Seiichi stood by the door she was getting out of, awaiting for her as he closed the door behind her.

"We're finally back," Kagome mumbled as she shielded her eyes from the sun whilst looking up at the ancient looking structure that they had built. The structure itself looks impressive, and brought back to her many great memories shared with the Generals of Sesshoumaru's own army from the past and with the two most important youkai in her life as well.

Built with about a century or more worth of history to them, it remained in their history and possession for as long as it was standing and built upon. Through the ages, they continued to upgrade the place to an impenetrable fortress despite its outward appearance, and equipped with modern facilities to keep up and ahead of time.

"The briefing will be at midnight, Hiro-san will show you to your quarters, and around of the facilities," Seiichi said as another male of a more slender muscular built stood forth, bowing to the Joes in greeting as the rest mimic the same with their head unsure of the greeting themselves and awkward in doing so.

Kagome wave them off as she turned to Seiichi, telling him to make arrangement for a car to be ready soon as she disappeared into a different part of the building from the rest, explaining the Joes that she was in a different section of the building before disappearing with a promise to meet up with them soon.

Again, Shippo was no where to be seen as Kagome entered her room, somewhat expecting him to be there but huffed out loud as she turned to take a shower and dip into the onsen to freshen up, and for once feeling so much more at home and at ease since being at The Pit.

* * *

A/N:  
Hello Readers!  
Yes this is really fast becoming a daily update. Sorry if this chapter lack a little more than usual, I hope that you still enjoy it still though. Have a great week!

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
Thanks so much, so glad to see that you are enjoyed the last chapter. Yea I was hoping to make Storm Shadow seem more approachable and human as compared to how they portrayed him in the movie. Though it seem so much harder to translate Snake Eyes action into words for me, I'll try better though in my next few updates. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well, have a great week!

To ricebunny88  
I'm shock at it myself, but it might also be that this crossover has caught my interest. Hmmm on average wise I would say a few hours maybe? I usually type it in between of my own work to keep me less bored and more awake at least. Though so glad to see that you are enjoying it, hope that this chapter is not as boring though, I know it is somewhat more lacking than the usual one, especially the ending. Hope that you enjoy it, have a great week!


	9. Brief

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 9: Brief  
**  
"Hello Blind Master," Kagome greeted with a smile as she came to stand before of the current leader of the Arashikage clan.

The name has changed but she remembers well of how they came to be where they are, and also the blood of Sango and Miroku that runs through them. Too long it has been since she last came to drop by for a visit, but she monitored them, as did Shippo and Sesshoumaru. For Shippo and her it holds a special place, for Sesshoumaru the relation is a grey area but he cares in his own way, and looks out for them.

"Too long, it has been" he says bowing to her deeply as Kagome reached out to stop him by his arms to which he ignores and did so.

"You've aged gracefully," she complimented, looking to the area that was set up for them to have tea as she followed him to it.

"And you remain unchanged as always,"

"Hardly," Kagome replied as she took a seat in the traditional manner, motioning for the other to join her as the others stood guard around them, but was dismissed by the Blind Master.

"I take it that you have met Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes," the Blind Master said knowingly.

"Yes, I did," she said in between of her sips of tea.

"They are plague by a darkness that is in them, please take care of them for us," the Blind Master requested as he bowed to her, his forehead touching the tatami mat.

"Please don't do that, they're still young, but learning," Kagome told him kindly as she reached out to touch his arm in a silent request for him to get up.

"You have seen more than a life time worth, and have guided us from the beginning, it is _us_ who are indebt to you," he said, bowing to her lowly again as his forehead touch the tatami the second time.

"Please Blind Master," Kagome told him gently as she reach to help the blind elder up.

"The Arashikage has come far from where it had first started, " she continued as she helped the African-American to seat opposite of her before going back to her position, as they started up a conversation about the two ninja that had trained with the Hard Master before his passing.

Had it not been for the time constraints, Kagome would have stayed longer, but instead left after an early light dinner with the Blind Master himself. There was much that she had learned about the two males that were to be training with them, but also there were unsettling news that she heard from the Blind Master of what was going on in the world that concerns them as well. It worries her even more ever since hearing it as she left the place with a heavier feeling to her chest.

Her heart and mind were heavy and filled during the ride back and Seiichi said nothing about it as he drove them back to the castle where the rest of the Joes are. They were most probably having dinner at the moment or perhaps training even as Kagome entered the house, only to have her swept into Shippo's arms with a yelp of surprise as she wrapped her arms around Shippo's neck tightly, eyes wide in delight.

"Shippo!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face when he set her down upon her feet.

It has been a long time, a good thing was that he has not change much or at all as compared to those that will age with time. Kagome looked around as she tries to spot another, but was guided away to where the rest of the soldiers were training as he brought her to the hall where food was being served.

"Sesshoumaru is not here yet," he says in between of updating her as he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Bad business?" she asked him with a questioning gaze to which he shook his head and Kagome replied with a nod of her own.

"There's really nothing much to do without you here, it was so boring and Sesshoumaru was being more of a bully than usual," he told her with a pout, leaning to the side as he placed the side of his head against her which had Kagome breaking into a smile as they entered the eating area.

The Joes spotted her easily as she waved to them with a laugh when Shippo tried to restrict her movement like a spoiled child not wanting her to leave or move, pouting at her even as he whined about the change in her body that cause him to lose a comfortable spot.

"Come on Shippo, you're all grown up now," she nudge him as he grudgingly straightened himself up the pout not leaving his face as he placed his head beside that of Kagome's with his eyes close whining a little more as they joined the line of people there to grab their own dinner.

"You have no idea how much of a bully he has been to me when you were gone," Shippo told her in a childish voice as they grabbed their trays of food, her stomach rumbling at the missing of some good Japanese food.

However before either of them could sit themselves down with their food, Sesshoumaru decided to stroll into the hall that they were in at the moment as he gave an order to the person next to him to have all the Joes report immediately for a briefing, with their inclusion as well.

"He's really being a bully," Kagome now agreeing with Shippo who had their tray taken away by one of the soldiers nearby as they went towards the Daiyoukai who just exited the hall.

Sesshoumaru threw them both his infamous glare to which cause both Shippo and Kagome to look at one another with mischief as they thought of what they should do with her now back in Tokyo, Japan. His warning look did not work on them as they plotted silently through eye contact as Kagome glanced over to the Joes walking with them from time to time, planning on what she should do about Storm Shadow as well.

"Shippo," she whispered in a purr as she tilted her head to look up at him from beneath her lashes, he replied with a smile of his own forming at the corners of his mouth as he seem to understand what she was saying.

Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes were both looking between the two, as were the rest of the Joes, worried and unsure of themselves, being in such unfamiliar place that is looking so much more than what it seemed from the outside. Snake Eyes was worried for the look that she has alongside of the auburn-chestnut haired male that as beside of her, dress smartly in an expensive looking suit and a loose white shirt.

The silver white haired male that had came in to talk to them, had his hair tied up in a high ponytail walked before everyone else with authority, his built it was more similar to the male beside of Kagome, somewhat slender for a male, but were unsure of his built. If anything he could be just like Storm Shadow or Snake Eyes beneath it all. It was the way that he carries himself with such assurance and confidence that made the Joes nervous, and also that they were the only few in a land where they are unsure of themselves, maybe except for Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes.

Sesshoumaru remained silent as they were led into another room, everyone looking around except for Kagome and Shippo who both seem to be planning something.

"Kagome and Shippo will both be in-charge of your training from today onwards," Sesshoumaru ordered coolly, a groan was heard from the two who obviously were displeased by the idea of it.

"Get Seiichi or Hiro, they are _your_ Generals," Kagome told him defiantly, arms crossed as she leaned against Shippo who shook his head, looking down on the floor to hide a smile.

"Do not defy me miko, I am not to be trifled with today," he growled to her in their native language as his icy honey gold glare turned towards the two unaffected by it.

"Bully," she retorted with a point of her finger as she acted childishly in front of him who only stared her down with a silent growl upon his lips.

Roadblock was the first to stand forward as he asked about their training kind, but the smirk that Sesshoumaru gave them, was one that made the Joes wish they had not done or say anything.

"To Aokigahara," louder groans were heard from the pair this time as they glare at the male that had given the order.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome started whining, not liking the idea due to many things.

"In a week," was his final answer before dismissing them by ignoring them even with Kagome whining and pouting at him as she went to stand beside him, shaking his chair Shippo does the same thing with an equally playful look.

Though that was the last of what the Joes saw before they left, giving them the privacy of the room for whatever way they were behaving, with Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes trailing behind the team as one of the two would glance back to eye them with annoyance.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Yes! It's another update from me again! Rather consistent for now I would say, this chapter is more Kagome and Shippo than the Joes, so please don't be too disappointed by it. I hope that you enjoy this new update, have a great week!

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
Really?! Haha this would be a first and I'm glad for that as well, especially to see that you are enjoying it. And nope I don't think that there is many misspelled words, so don't worry. So glad to see that you are alright with how I portrayed Snake Eyes, was worried on my part the way I wrote his role honestly. I hope that you enjoy this new update, have a great week!

To Angel4EverLostInLife  
Here's more! =] I hope that you enjoy this new update, have a great week.


	10. Good Morning

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 10: Good Morning  
**  
Shippo and Kagome continued to annoy Sesshoumaru by behaving childishly but stopped minutes later when they both know that they had reached the limit of shaking and moving his chair in annoyance like children wanting candy.

"Are we going to tell them," Kagome asked softly, her arms and hands falling to her side as she looked towards the door where she was now sure no one was standing at.

The priestess crossed her arm in front of her chest as she popped her hips to the side, looking at Sesshoumaru in annoyance, knowing well that he knows what she was referring to. Shippo looked between the two of them as he studied his nails that were more human now, taking into consideration of the current situation.

"Not yet," he ordered them, leaving the room before she could ask him any further.

Aokigahara is a place that most beings like them will go to, and she was a hot favorite there. Not the souls that lingers there of course, some drew comforts from her, others more aggressive ones will try to devour her against better judgment. It was the rogue demons there that treated her like a rare piece of meat, a prize to be hunted and killed, then eaten and devoured. She was hot on the menu, but thanks to Sesshoumaru she was stronger now, almost like him, if not still rather emotionally attached to her feelings. It hinders her he says, but she was keeping it to remind herself of her humanity even if humans were to be the one to break her.

"Kagome?" Shippo called out to her as she turned her head in his direction arching an eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Dinner?" Kagome asked Shippo after a long silence between them as she left the office to walk down the various hall, knowing that he was not too far behind her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Okay," he replied against her neck as their hips bumped against one another whilst walking down the hall, his arm wrapped lightly around her waist as his hand rested upon her hip bone, feeling each of her movements as they walked in sync.

At times like these, she really hated Sesshoumaru, especially with the decision that he had made. It was not easy for humans to survive through a location like Aokigahara, in fact, most of the time none will survive through it should they go in the wrong timing, most that were found dead, were staged suicides. And most of the time it was not really a pretty sight.

There are demons that lurked there alongside of spirits that could not leave the place, always blindly looking for revenge or a replacement for themselves. It was a really cruel and cold place, but makes it the perfect place for training for their kind, most especially for Kagome where she could train up on her own miko abilities. If the Joes are as tough as they seem to be, they should be able to survive the place, barely, but at least survive long enough to learn something out of it. And if she was really lucky, they will not give her more problems and trouble than needed, but she somehow doubted it.

"Tonight," Kagome said suddenly as they were driving back to the castle after dinner, "We will begin the training," she added, looking at Shippo from the side of her eyes as she watch a mischievous smile spread across his face as his eyes concentrated on the roads ahead.

They had one week to whip the rest of the team into shape if they were to ever be ready for a place like Aokigahara, the one place that will kill them and feed off them like leeches. It was time that she introduced them to a different training than what they were given in The Pit, even the missions that they were given though are of certain level and degree much more than normal, this will be a whole new experience that she worry for them.

"Wake them up," was their orders as the two Generals in Sesshoumaru group took their time in waking the others. They were there to give them a 'wake up call' but it was also a test to see how well they respond to their kind.

"Snake Eyes," Kagome acknowledged him as she stood still, looking out of the window into the forest that still surround the place in the mountains. The beauty and the fresh air of the place was really a great comfort and brought much nostalgia to her.

His blade was pressed into the back of her neck in warning in silent questioning.

"Don't worry too much, training begins now, so does yours," Kagome says as she turned her head slowly to the side to look at him.

In her eyes he felt the coldness and even a certain thrill entering his body as he tilted his head ever so slightly in questioning, his blade still at her neck, pressured against her skin ever so slightly in warning.

"You will be late if you continue to press that blade into the back of my neck," Kagome told him in an almost sing-song voice that did not match the look in her eyes at the moment.

Just then the bell rang through the whole building as Kagome suddenly side stepped, letting the blade slide past her as it narrowly missed her neck by a hair that she could feel the cool blade against her skin. It was well calculated, but having trained with Sesshoumaru prepares her even more so for an attack from a human as compared to a youkai who has the advantage of speed.

The two Generals entered the Joes' room, watching them sleeping so peacefully, and it was really each declaring them dead twice as they tried to attack the person that had infiltrated their room. The Joes formed a close knitted circle with their backs to one another as they had their weapons before them, drawn and ready to attack their assailants.

"You were declared dead twice," Shippo's voice rang through from the door way as the two Generals flipped the switch to turn their room light one, blinding them temporarily as their eyes squinted for a moment before adjusting to the light.

"You'd have to be quicker than that," he drawled, stepping into the room as the Generals circled the Joes who held their circle tightly together, their eyes trained to look for an opening.

"Your training begins _now_," Shippo said as he joined the General, watching them for a moment before going towards the door. "I won't repeat myself," Shippo told them with a smile as the General moved out of the room, leaving him there alone with them.

"_Move_," Shippo snarled the command to them in a predatory manner as he eyed them before leaving the room with the other two General that went ahead of him just before the bell rang out loudly through the whole castle.

The Joes were more cautious as they strapped themselves in with weapons and left the rooms, trailing behind as they joined the others that were already gathered in the courtyard, leaving them to awkwardly stand in the front.

"Good Morning," Kagome called out pleasantly with a smile upon her lips as she now stood with the other few Generals and with Shippo by her sides.

"You may begin," she told them, watching everyone with a sharp look as the soldiers all started going to where they were supposedly to, and leaving the Joes alone to awkwardly look to one another from the side of their eyes as they watch Kagome, the Generals and Shippo approach them in a deadly predatory grace. That made them sweat a little before it all begin.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Reader!  
Yes I'm not going to be as consistent as I'd have expect, also because I'm now starting to get into full swing mode in work, so updating will soon become a very big challenge. Nonetheless I hope that you will understand, and also enjoy this update, if anything I would really hope to not disappoint you on this new update. Take care and have a great week!

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
Not always, so don't worry too much about it. =] I hate getting shots, anywhere in fact, it just somehow freaks the hell out of me, though I'm glad that my writing could serve to you as a form of a distraction, I know I need one for sure. Take care and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To Angel4EverLostInLife  
^^


	11. First Night

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 11: First Night  
**  
Kagome should have prepared them a little more than just mere physical training, and now she was trying to find the missing two Joes whilst Shippo stayed behind with the rest of the team as they prepared some dinner after the day's worth of training. She wandered through the dark forested area, stopping to listen with every few steps that she take just as a precaution.

The forest gets dangerous in the night without them knowing what will be lurking out there, now that their presence was made known to the beings that dwell in the area of Aokigahara. It was starting to get a little bit more worrying not being able to hear them around her as Kagome entered deeper into the forest.

"_Miko_," a hissing whisper said, stopping Kagome in her tracks as she felt a ghost of a kiss to her neck as her hair whipped to the side.

She froze in her step before swiping her hand out in a slicing motion towards where she felt the phantom of a person. The hissing sound of the being sound wounded, and she smirked at it, the air around her stopped whipping around in a static like manner before calming down again as she paused to make sure that nothing was going to try something again.

Lady Jaye and Roadblock were both nowhere within sight as she trudge onwards in annoyance huffing a little as she watched the cloudiness forming at the impact of her breath to the temperature that was dropping for more than the usually reasoning. Her breath came out unsteadily as Kagome felt frustrated and somewhat annoyed at the buzzing of how some of the beings there were testing her in some ways.

The rustling sound to her left, made Kagome freeze again as she turned her head in the direction, like a deer testing the air and listening intently to her surrounding before moving in the direction, hoping that it was them if not she might need to bring on more help.

Guns pointed, they both stared at one another, Kagome testing the other person to make sure that it was no illusion before she lowered her gun as did Roadblock who apologize to her, and asking her if she had seen Lady Jaye. Shaking her head, Kagome motioned for him to follow her as she placed a finger to her lips for him to remain as quiet as possible. This place, it was not exactly war, but it is a treacherous place filled with various types of traps that the weak minded humans will not be able to fight against easily when sometimes, even the best fall into it's trap.

"Jaye," Roadblock whispered breathlessly, causing Kagome to turn around to see his eyes looking into the distant, his face paling a little as Kagome followed his line of sight, causing her to rush over to where she laid sprawled on the ground.

Kagome took her pulse, and checked everything that might be unnatural in Jaye as she gave the final clearance whilst Roadblock knelt beside of her, worried for a member of his team. "Let's get her back, she might have just gotten a fright,"

Roadblock was quick in scooping her into his arms as Kagome stood still for a moment, accessing where they are before she motion for him to follow after her closely. Now that they were finally found, she could feel less worried about it as Kagome lead them back to their lodging.

Shippo was the first to sweep her into a hug around her waist, whispering into her ears as she pushed him away playfully, as she made mention to him of Lady Jaye's condition. The rest of the Joes were quick to be by her side, especially Flint who stayed by her side the longest, whispering and exchanging words with Roadblock of what could possibly harm her. Kagome left them to their own as she went down the stairs, as she rummaged about the kitchen for some extra food and drink.

Snake Eyes appeared as suddenly and as quietly as he usually does, arms crossed as his tensed body spoke volumes. It was much to handle being thrown here, and already just into their first night, already they were encountering something that they had least expected.

"Lady Jaye's going to be fine, she'll adjust to this place soon," _she hopes._ It was really hard to say, but hopping was really the best that they can do so far.

"I think tomorrow night we will have to start on your night training," Kagome said, glancing to see his head tilted ever so slightly as he placed a hand on the counter top, in an attempt to perhaps try relaxing himself.

She exited the kitchen, going into the small dining and living area as she saw the rest of the team gathered with a stern and worry look in their eyes. Shippo was leaning against the wall separating the kitchen and dining area as he studied them in silence. The two of them exchange a look that did not go unnoticed as Snake Eyes eyed them almost too critically behind of his visor that was felt by the two.

"There's something about this place, Aokigahara, also known as Suicide Forest, is a dangerous place when evening comes around, please no matter what, do not go out alone and let someone here know," Kagome said as she walked up to them, eyeing all of them as she look to see if they are understanding what she was telling them.

"Also, in Aokigahara, nothing is what it seems," Kagome said after a long pause, allowing them to digest what she had just said. "Things here are…Trickier," she said finding the right word to phrase it without letting them know of what really goes on here.

No doubt that Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow both know something or perhaps rumors about this place, but she was sure that no one knows of the real truth about this place unlike them. There was really no better way to say it, Kagome was about to turn to go towards Shippo, but instead for the first time in a while since their little tiff in the car, Storm Shadow spoke up as he questioned of the ambiguity of the place.

"It's a rather…grey area you could say," Kagome told them after contemplation, "I'm unsure of the place myself," she shrugged it off as Shippo took her hand, drawing her to his side assuring her silently that she had done well in not revealing what she was not suppose to.

"Dinner?" Shippo asked her softly, glancing at the others in the room, to which Kagome nodded her head as she allowed him to guide her back into the kitchen where she had placed some of the food that she had prepared on the island counter top.

The Joes were left to think of what she had just told them, as Snake Eyes stood just outside of the kitchen, his ears listening to what was going on in the kitchen as he watches his team as Storm Shadow's eyes were trained more on the two that are in the kitchen with annoyance.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
i'm trying to be more consistent and keep up to keep up with the new ideas that are popping into my head. I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter, take care all of you out there and have a great week!

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
Sounds like it is going to be a rough time for you to go through. I had something similar to that, except that I was constantly moving and issues in my family constantly keep popping up during the most terrible of timing, and it affected my grades and myself mentally. Be strong! If you need a listening ears, I'm more than available. =] I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, take care and have a great week.

To Angel4EverLostInLife  
=] Here's more~ Hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Take care and have a great week!


	12. Desired Confession

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 12: Desired Confession  
**  
Their intimacy was starting to annoying him as Storm Shadow practiced harder, if not pushed the other harder than usual as he growled and barked out orders for them to quicken their pace. Snake Eyes was not far behind of Storm Shadow and though had tried to calm things down a notch, they would somehow ended up in a spiteful fight to which Snake Eyes engaged the other ninja in hope that it will calm him down.

Kagome was never seen without Shippo as they would often oversee their training, and it was a lot harsher than when they were training in the castle. It was a lot more difficult, if this was the reasoning for why she gotten the nickname of "The Demon", they understand, though it might still be a little too much still.

By the time lunch came around, they were already tired, for some reason, even when they were not doing anything and resting, they feel drained. Even Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Another odd thing that they notice was that when the sun was going to set, Shippo and Kagome would disappear for an hour or more and they will reappear again later more tired before starting their training. Storm Shadow was always one of the few that took note of it but kept it to himself as he silently fought his mind on things.

Snake Eyes saw the conflict going on in Storm Shadow's eyes, and the dead give away of his tightened jaw whenever he looked at the two of them. Kagome would often whisper something beneath her breath, though her lips barely moved, they saw that Shippo will respond to her accordingly, sometimes in whispers of his own into her ears or against her neck, or maybe into her hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

It made him snap, and made his swings and attacks more reckless as Storm Shadow went beyond the training that they were supposed to be focusing on. His growl was audible, drawing the other's attention but it too drew some of their attention away, but was dearly paid by the bruise that they were given by both Kagome and Shippo. Snake Eyes frown at his behavior and mood as he blocked the other's attack easily disapproving of his conduct and behavior.

"Let's stop for today," Kagome told them as they dropped their hands down, looking at Shippo leading them away as Kagome took up the end of the team just to be sure that they left.

Storm Shadow was misled away by a white light glow he keeps seeing from the side of his eyes. It was an almost unsettling feeling that he had tried to brush off. He stopped striking out with a shuriken, but it stopped mid-air, caught by Kagome, as she let it drop to the ground.

"Storm Shadow," she whispered with an innocence turning curious eyes to him as she slowly walk over to him, never breaking eye contact with him.

There was a sway to her hips, a sensual smile to the corner of her lips as her tongue licked her lips in silent invite. "Storm Shadow," she whispered in a moan against his neck, his body stiffening when he felt her reach out to wrap her slim arms around his waist, her eyes looking up at him like that of a kitten, hard to resist.

He could feel her breath against his skin, and pushed her away as he took a step back, his jaws hardened as he resisted her, growling in annoyance at the game that she was currently playing. "Stop it," he hissed, not liking at all to be played by her.

"Why," she asked her face hurt as her eyes so wide at his demand, "I like you Storm Shadow," she whispered to him, her lower lips quivering in nervousness at her confession, and it made him waver.

Kagome approached him again, slowly this time, as she reached out to touch his arms, letting it slide down the arm length as she gently grab his hand, pulling him towards her. "You don't like me?" she asked him again softly.

"No," he replied, his eyes soft but voice hardened up into a monotonously tone.

"No?" she repeated his answer, worried, scared, and shock as she dropped his hand, taking a step back away from him as her eyes started to swell with unshed tears.

"No…" he told her frustratedly in a low voice, "Demon," he called out softly again, reaching out to grab her hand in his, pulling her into his arms.

"Let me go," She told him in soft demand, head bowed down as she tried to push him away. "No," he growled out, tilting her head back as he crushes his lips against her in hot demand.

"Storm-" she groaned against his lips, her fingers dragging through his hair as he held her against him a hand behind of her back molding her body against his and another at the back of her neck to prevent her from breaking away from the kiss.

It was fulfilling, tiring and draining but felt somewhat right, to be with her. When he wanted to break away from the kiss, Kagome did not let out, and felt his energy slowly slipping away from him as he tried to remain standing.

"Delicious," he heard her whisper against his lips in a moan, finally pulling away from him as he saw her eyes glowed eerily.

"You're-" he groaned trying to remain standing as his eyesight started to waver.

"Being drained," another voice said from behind him, Demon, the real Kagome.

"Miko," the one before him smirked as it's voice sounded twisted and has a multiple layer to it of sort.

She disappeared, the Demon that was smirking as he turned quickly to meet with her again. "Stay," she ordered him, but instead, Storm Shadow took out a tantō and used it to strike her with.

"Yūrei," she growled in annoyance, easily dodging his strike as she pinned him down, "Stay awake Storm Shadow," she demanded, shaking him as she placed a hand to his forehead as though to check his temperature.

Kagome concentrated for a moment, transferring to him a dip of her powers to give him a little boost. There were more to be done but now was not the time and this was only temporal to keep him more awake and with some more energy.

"Stop it," she reprimanded him when Storm Shadow tried to attack her again.

"It's me Demon," Kagome told him, but her posture suddenly straightened as she listened to their surrounding, her eyes flickered to the side as she swiped at the air around them that was buzzing and causing her hair to float a little.

"Stay here," Kagome ordered him, standing as she started running into the darkness that he could not see at the moment. There was a fog rolling in and felt lost in it like he was walking through it in a dream even when he was not moving.

Something odd was going on here, and it was not something that he would usually deal with, unless these illusions were from the food that they had eaten or the water that they drank from, it explains a lot. He groaned, trying to roll himself to sit up, not knowing why he even listened to what she had told him when _she_ was the one that landed him in the situation that he was in now.

He needed to get to the bottom of this, _now_, as Storm Shadow stumbled to his feet unsteadily, walking into the direction that he saw her going in as he forces his eyes to remain open and his conscious to be awake. He wanted answers, if not she is going to be the first that he kills.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Yes this is a double up update! Hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
Thanks! Yea, it's a very terrible feeling. I drew blood once, and ended up having my whole arm swelled up twice the size and it was really really hard to move. Actually almost impossible to move since it was my dominant hand and arm as well, same thing happened the second time too. I used to have that, mostly tele-marketeers, so I screw with them with all sorts of misguidance and misleads just to toy with them, was fun for a while. I hope that you enjoy this new update! Take care. =]


	13. First Victim

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 13: First Victim  
**  
He hissed at the weakness that he was feeling, reminding him of the time when he was burned in the back and was vulnerable and open to the enemies. He waddled through the dark noisily and clumsily like a newborn.

_"Human,"_ the wind hissed into his ears as Storm Shadow looked around with the eyes of a killer as he stopped in his tracks, trying to identify who was the one that had said it as he held tightly onto his tantō and shuriken in the other, ready to strike the person down.

Storm Shadow got into a fighting stance as he kept a keen ear out, his body posture terrible as he was using whatever reserve amount of energy he had left in him. He had not expected things to be this difficult here, that had him more confused and baffled than normal, and he had seen his fair share in oddity.

"Storm Shadow, I thought I told you to stay where you were," Demon growled at him as he returns the glare, never once dropping his guard.

"We need to go," she said, grabbing his hand as he moved away from her, "Stop being stubborn and let's go, I do not want to linger her for longer than needed," Kagome told him in annoyance as she looked around their surrounding darkness.

Storm Shadow pushes her hand away roughly when she attempted to lend him a hand. He kept a sharp eye on her whilst watching out for the threat that lurks in their surrounding darkness. There was something off, but he was unable to place a finger on it.

"How much further," he asked in impatience, hating that he did not knowing about the darkness that surrounds them.

Demon stopped, body still and stiff before turning to face Storm Shadow who now stiffen at what he saw as he took a more guarded stance, his body ready to fight.

"I'm hurt, after the kiss we share and now you're so hostile towards me," the fake Demon before him says as he held his tantō tightly in hand, ready to defend or attack when needed.

"Don't be like this Storm Shadow," she said with a malicious pout to her lips, approaching him Demon reaches out to him who swatted her hand away.

"That hurts!" Demon told him with a frown, "Not really," she chuckled as she continued her approach towards Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow he took a step back for a better, much firmer stance in preparation against the person in front of him. His eyes tracked her movements as he cautiously took a step to the side putting some distance between them. He had no idea of the fake Demon's fighting style and what worries him more was how supernatural she was suddenly looking to him at the moment.

Before she could make a move, her mouth opens in a silent scream, before bursting into dust and a bright light of white-pink, showering Storm Shadow in it as his eyes widened in shock at what had just happened.

"I thought I told you to stay put there just now," the real Demon told him with a frown, combing her finger through her hair as she pushed the stray strands away from her face.

"We need to move on back, if not more will come after you," Kagome told him as she indicated for him to go before of her, tired at what had happened.

"We'd best hurry, if not the rest of them will be getting worried," Kagome told him as she gave him directions whilst following from behind.

She had used Storm Shadow as bait, though it was most probably not the best of idea, but at least it had draw the yūrei out, making it easier for her to get rid of it. Now she would just need to get them back safely without attracting any more unnecessary attraction or killing Storm Shadow through their feeding.

"What was that," Storm Shadow asked her this time, holding her back by grabbing onto her wrist, demanding for an answer despite of his current weakness and drained self.

"…Don't worry about it, this place is always full of tricks," Kagome told him, but he was not satisfied with the answer as he held onto her wrist even more tightly.

She sigh at him, stopping as she looked at Storm Shadow for a long time, their eyes each holding secrets. "Aokigahara is a place where youkai and yūrei gathers, and they love to play _'games'_," she explains to him, shifting uncomfortably as Kagome look around their surrounding, keeping an ear out for possible threats.

"And you're to forget about it," she told him, turning to face him as she took a few steps in his direction to close to the gap between them.

"Relax," a little, Kagome told him when she saw his body tense up at her approach. "I'm just going to block up some of your memories, that's all," she told him, reaching out with the hand that was not in his as she touched the side of his face tenderly, cupping it as her eyes focuses on his.

"You'll just feel a little tired that's all, and we'll be back at the lodging in no time," Kagome told him as she use her abilities to block out the memories with a barrier strong enough to hold it in until she would have to release it.

His hand around her wrist tightened, but Kagome did not mind it or showed it on her face as she gently pulled him towards her effortlessly.

"We should be getting back," Kagome told gently him, as she places a hand upon his chest as she sent a little of her power through him to cleanse whatever residue it might have left in him.

Storm Shadow's eyes told her all that she needed to know that it worked, the blocking of his memories. "Storm Shadow, are you feeling alright?" she asked with concern as she held onto him, helping to support his body to stand against her.

"What," he asked her, head turning in her direction as he took note of their closeness.

"You wandered off from the rest, and I found you on the ground," Kagome told him, her body silently nudging him to walk in the direction of the lodging as she would often look around to check their direction.

Storm Shadow did not reply as he frowned at the tiredness he was feeling in his body, and the lack of energy that he seem to not have even when standing and needing her support. It was embarrassing, a hit to his pride that he was showing this side of him.

"We're nearly back," she told him in assurance just as the lighting of the lodge break through the darkness, letting them know of where they are.

She was silently sighing, thankful that they were finally back in the lodge where it was safer for everyone, most especially away from the threats that lurks in the darkness. She had originally thought that Lady Jaye would be the first to fall victim to the beings there, but unfortunately not so, and it was Storm Shadow, which was another surprise itself.

When they were finally back. Snake Eyes was the first to go towards Storm Shadow, worry evident in his every action as he turned a fierce hidden gaze towards Kagome who shrugged and explained to him what had happened, almost offended even by his assumption.

She left them to follow Shippo into the kitchen, one to get a drink and another to fill him in on what had nearly happened with Storm Shadow. And also to make them all a particular tea that will help in cleansing the possibilities of residue in their body, at the same time erase the tiredness, though for Storm Shadow, she had to create a special one to replenish his spirit and energy that was stolen from him earlier on.

Only the third night and already they are encountering problems like this that she was hopping to avoid until they were more well prepared and trained.

"Storm Shadow, I've brought you some tea," Kagome told him as she entered his room after knocking on it.

Storm Shadow looked to be in deep slumber, and though it was advisable, she feel more at ease if he were to finish the tea before he went back to sleep. Rousing him was the troublesome part, but she was at least well prepared for his attacks in defend of himself.

"Good to see that you are better, please drink this before you fall back asleep," Kagome told him gently as she waited for him to get up to a sitting position, averting her eyes to the door when she saw that he was sleeping topless.

She quickly left the room, feeling bashful at his nakedness as she shut the door behind her to rush down the stairs and hid out in the kitchen. Seeing another male topless shouldn't be a problem to her, not with how Shippo and the Generals in the castle all seem to be so much more comfortable when doing solo training.

"Something went wrong?" Shippo asked Kagome in concern seeing her flushed face.

"Nothing," she mumbled moving about the kitchen as she busied herself.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Yes! Here's another quick update, I hope that you enjoy it, take care and have a great week!

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
Haha it's not problem, so glad that you are enjoying my crossover really. =] I used to have quite a few who called me and asked if I was some courier delivery, it got rather annoying since it lasted for a few months. I'm hoping to make it that way? They are the only two single males amongst the Joes that are still alive. Thought that it would be interesting to show the possible different side to them if I were to take it this way. Hope that you are enjoying this new update! Take care.

To kanamelover101  
Haha I didn't notice that it was 3 updates in one day until you told me about it actually. I thought it was once a day for me! I hope that you are enjoying the updates thus far. =] Take care!


	14. Meditation

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 14: Meditation  
**

Without fail in the morning, they would all rise before the sun to begin the first of their training with Shippo whilst Kagome stood by to watch, if not take the time to go about patrolling their area for unwanted watchers. From the corner of their eyes, the Joes would watch her every movement, as they did with Shippo, still wary of them despite their training together.

There was always the unknown about them and something weird that none of them could place it that puts the Joes on alert about them. Though the training that they were given puts them on edge at times with how easily the Joes were handled by the two of them, or sometimes by a single person amongst them. Everyday that they ended training, tired out and if not burned out from muscles they did not really know was there in the first place.

"You need to keep up if not you don't want to die," Shippo told them as he watched them with a strict eye, his body movements dodging their attacks easily.

When he strikes out at them, it was enough to cause them to have bruising over their body. The two ninja however would often keep a keen eye on Kagome from the side of their eyes whenever she would wander back into their area, sometimes looking more tired than expected sometimes, if not more frustrated, which puzzle them most of the time.

"It's so restless here," she commented, coming back out from the clearance to stand by Shippo with a sigh as the rest of the Joes were taking a small break in between of their training.

Their head turned towards her, trying to decipher what she meant whilst Shippo shrugged his shoulder in reply as they seem to converse silently with their eyes.

"Let's hurry with today's training," Kagome said suddenly standing as she stretched her body, ready to begin her teaching with them.

And so began their training again as Kagome worked them harder than before, but also in an attempt to strengthened and train them up faster than usual, after what had happened to Storm Shadow the other night. She worries for the others' own safety at the moment, but even that is hard to say how each will handle to problem.

It was more mental training if anything and she wanted them to be stronger, so that they would be at least somewhat more protected against what might come. Even the best sometimes could fall easily to the trap and allures that the other beings might possess in skill.

During meditation, Shippo left them to it with Kagome as she took charge of the session, guiding them all into the proper breathing technique and the clearance of their minds. Some might fall asleep, but she hoped that they had far better discipline than that as she too enters into a meditative state.

Each were suppose to clear their minds and go into a more healing state, however that would also depend on how disciplined their mind is. It will be part of their trials, something that she does not really have much control of or over. She just hoped that with this training they will be more united, and for Storm Shadow to be filled with less anger and hatred in him.

"Snake Eyes," a female voice called out from the surrounding, causing his eyes to open as he search for whomever it was that called out to him.

"Snake Eyes," the voice called out again as he spun, only to be pushed up against the tree forcefully, his body and head hit the tree upon impact as he closed his eyes for a moment from it.

The first thing that he did was to get himself away from the female that had him pinned against the tree as he took a more defensive stance that could go into an offensive one any time. The others were nowhere to be seen as he glanced about his surrounding to get a better understanding of it.

"Snake Eyes, you're not paying any attention to me," came the female voice again in a pouting tone as fog rolls out to cover the surrounding.

He looked around, slowly turning as he tried to find where the sound was coming from, but instead met with nothing as he opened his senses to his surroundings. It was hard to find, but when he did, it was usually too late and he was tackled down to the ground as he tried to roll the person off him, and accidentally his hand touched something soft and supple.

"You perv," the woman told him with a coy pout that had the side of her lips twitching up into a smile whilst straddling him as she covered her chest area with her arms and hand.

Snake Eyes froze for a moment in shock to seeing Demon above of him as he pushed her away, getting up, and somewhat letting his defense down a little more than expected.

"Ouch, that hurts, Snake Eyes," she whined to him, Snake Eyes did not move as he looked at her with wide eyes behind of his visors, was this the trick that the Demon was making mention to them days ago, if it was, it was not funny or the least bit amusing at all.

When Demon approaches him again, it turned into a sparring match with Snake Eyes as each move become like a deadly tango dance. Each move that she made, it was like teasing him, and it felt more like she was not taking this fight seriously which had him frowning beneath his mask.

Demon suddenly disappeared before of his eyes, as he turned almost frantically in search of the missing person. Even when he stood still and tried using his sense, it was a failure and again, even when he had braced himself, Snake Eyes was pinned against the tree again this time as his lips bared beneath the mask in a silent growl.

"Don't you just love it this way," Demon asked with a purr, leaning close to him as she kissed the mask area of where his lips was supposedly to be in.

Her touches made it through his clothes as he felt her breath against his lips, lips and necks whilst she made her way down as did her hand movements. It was cool against skin as he shivered almost visibly and received a chuckle from her. Snake Eyes flipped her against the tree and had her now in the position that he was originally in.

"Oh, I like this," Demon purred against his ears as she arched her back against his as she lifted a leg along his side to draw him closer to her, their hips connected as he felt her grinded against his.

His head tilted back in a suppressed groan as a hand instinctively went down to grab the leg that was wrapped around his waist. He saw the playful coquettish look in her eyes as she had her head buried in his neck, laying kisses upon the covered area as it somehow made it's way through and the dragging of her teeth along his neck brought certain pleasures.

"-yes…Snake Eyes!" came the stronger voice of Demon as Snake Eyes opened his eyes, to see a worried look upon his face with the other Joes surrounding him as he looked up at them.

"Finally, we've been trying to get through your meditation," Kagome told him, looking at him oddly in a scrutinizing manner as she reached out to touch the side of his face, only to have his react by grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Let's call it a day," Kagome, the real Demon, told them, as she motioned for everyone to get up, as she continued to eye Snake Eyes wearily, worried that he might have been the second one to be targeted.

Shippo was watching it upon hearing the raised voice when they were trying to rouse Snake Eyes, and saw the scene as he took a quick check around their area with his youkai speed, not wanting to leave it out lurking should it still be around the area. It was so much easier to clear what is already out there before it gets in their way.

Kagome sigh inwardly in tiredness, she would need to check on Snake Eyes later after the tea, just to be sure. It may have just been just a meditation, but it too could have lingering effects on them if she did nothing about it. At times like this she would really like to _'thank'_ Sesshoumaru for not allowing them to tell the Joes of this place even if they were to integrate it into part of their training against something that they are exposed to for the first time.

At the moment, she was starting to hate Aokigahara at the moment, and could not wait for the 2 months to fly by quickly, or at least convince Sesshoumaru that they have to let them know about their kind.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Yes this is another update, also because this was stuck in my head and I did not want it to fly out just yet or at least it has been turned into words. Hope that you guys enjoy it, have a great week!

To kanamelover101  
Haha I guess anyone will be embarrassed when placed in that situation unless curiosity overwhelms it more. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update! Have a great week~


	15. Troubled Night

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 15: Troubled Night  
**

It was a good thing that there was nothing lingering in Snake Eyes when she was able to stay by his side long enough to check. To feel more at ease, she gave him the same tea that she had given to Storm Shadow, just in case, and to the rest of the Joes as well.

Snake Eyes could not get the image of her out of his head as he tried to calm himself.

"You're distracted," she comment, throwing him out of his own mind as Snake Eyes looked towards Kagome who was speaking to him as she corrected his stance.

It was an embarrassment when he perfected his moves long ago but because of what happened the previous day, it had not been for what he had thought up or perhaps the trick of this place that played in his mind. When Kagome suddenly attacked one of the Joes, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were both instantly on their guard as they got into defense mode, ready to intercept.

Kagome was merely testing them at the normal average speed of that of a human, it still hurts her to see that they distrusted her, especially when they were all prepared to attack her once they see her going just a little more offensive against one of them. Though she on the other hand can be overly trusting of another, though not to the likes of Naraku.

"Your speed is still too slow, tomorrow, we'll begin training in speed as well," she announced the decision, the items in which she would be needing to train them with already prepared and in the lodging.

She had at least expected to hear them perhaps protest a little but not a pip was heard as Kagome motioned for them to resume their normal training as per usual. Shippo was not that far when she wandered past the regular area to where she senses him, knowing that he heard all that had happened without needing to be there, and thanks to his naturally enhanced senses as well.

"They're humans after all, always so jumpy over the slightest of things, you should not take it too hard Kagome," Shippo told her as he came to stand before of her a rather serious look upon his face since her appearance.

"Though there is something else here, I've already alerted Sesshoumaru of the situation here," he told her, looking towards the direction of where he can hear the others are still training with mild talking coming from Flint mainly.

"Good, let's hope that trouble will not come too soon," Kagome said as she walked back towards the Joes who became silent upon her reappearance as they trained diligently.

It was a little early, and already the fog was rolling in, filling the air with a certain electricity and static to it that made the hair at the back of her neck stands. She was sure that some of them felt it as well, but did not allow them to stop for a moment just yet. It was good timing in someway, to get them get used to the feel of it, for when stronger opponents were to come by, it would be far worse than this. There is another good thing about Aokigahara, it could help increase their spiritual awareness if they allow it, and prepares them for the worse that could come by any time.

By the time it got nearly too dark, Kagome told them to call it a day as she lead them back to the lodging with Shippo trailing behind of them to make sure that things were going to be fine for now. Even she has a limit as to how she can best train them, but with the restriction that Sesshoumaru had placed them under, she worries for the danger of it as well.

_"Come out and play,"_ the hissing wind calls out to the darkness of the forest and the danger that lurks in it as they started coming out from their hiding places.

Lady Jaye and Flint were having some conflict in their room as Kagome was passing it to get to her own. It was not really something that big, and paid no mind to it as she flopped onto her bed with a tired sigh. For the first times in days, they were going to take the night easy, at least for just that night.

She was drifting off into a light catnap when the door pushed open as she saw Shippo storming into her room waking her up with his panic look. "Flint's missing," he growled out in annoyance, pacing her room as Kagome shot right up from bed.

"Who else followed after him," Kagome asked as she went about her room searching around to make a grab for the weapons that most would have overlooked.

"Lady Jaye," Shippo replied as he quickly followed after her out of her room, fully prepped and ready to go out and find her.

"Looks like we might have to notify Sesshoumaru after tonight," Kagome told him as they walked out of the lodging quickly to allocate where the two others are before worse things could happen.

That being said, they too had a few others trailing after them not liking the situations and how they were leaving so hurriedly after Shippo had entered to her room.

"Tonight's really not a good night," Kagome said, as she felt the various things going on around her like when she first transited into being more than just a human being.

"We've company," Shippo said, his demon side unleashed to allow him less restriction than usual in his more human looking self.

"Indeed, and there's more to come," Kagome murmured as her hand gripped onto the hilt of her sword a hand on her bow made from various materials to give birth to the first of it's kind thanks to Tōtōsai.

Tracking humans are usually easier, a lot easier with their abilities, but within Aokigahara, things are a lot more trickier than expected, and not to mention they have many others that are looking to distract them and lure them to their deaths within their grasp.

Times like these she really hated when the Joes takes their advice lightly on the dangers, though they may be well trained, but not in this area. Sesshoumaru should have just allowed them to tell the Joes of what to expect here and train them with better ease than for them to go about it in secrecy. Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes and Roadblock were not far behind, trying to trail after them only to have the fogs roll in and them to stumble into the unfamiliar terrain.

Tonight was not going to end smoothly, and they would be lucky if they were to come off just scratched and not dead. They would have to split up, if they wanted to find them fast if they wanted them alive, then again maybe praying at this stage might help, especially if there are any Gods out there that could possibly be listening to their silent prayer.

However for the three males that had followed after them, they were not fairing well themselves. Having been separated by the thick fog that was rolling in as they called out to one another almost too recklessly, and were replied by either the dead silence or the sliver of a hint of the other's voice that sounded further away than expected. For all they know, they could be standing or calling out to the one beside of the other and not know it at all was what Roadblock had thought as he continued on with caution.

"Let's split up, we'd cover more grounds faster," Kagome told Shippo who agreed silently with her suggestions before disappearing from her side as he went in search of the two that had strayed, whilst Kagome took a deep breath in and started to meditate a little in search of what she needed to know.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
So sorry for those of you that were waiting for a daily update, but I think that might be a little impossible at the moment from me as I've quite a few huge project that will be needing just about my full attention. Sorry about that, hope that you guys understand that and I hope that you also enjoy this new chapter update. Take care!

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
I have no kindle, though is it any good? I'm not a fan of e-books, unless it is like those rare or hard to come by books, I'm still old school, liking to touch a book and flipping through its pages. I totally understand where you are coming from on phone bills, I'm having a little trouble paying it at the moment myself as well, working doesn't make it that I've a good enough pay at times, I feel broke as hell all the time somehow.

Hope that you enjoy this new chapter update! Take care and have a great week~!

To JoWashington  
Haha I've been hoping to going into that, but the story has yet to reach that stage yet, so stay tune? Hope that you enjoy this new update, take care and have a great week~!


	16. Surprises

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 16: Surprises  
**

Whatever they had in mind, they were keeping at a distance, those yūrei, and some of the lurking yōkai, it was as though they were waiting for an opportunity, of when she would lower her guard down enough for them to attack. Shippo was somewhere further off, though she was sure that he could protect himself well enough for her to not worry, her main worry now are the Joes that are now possibly in danger.

Kagome got up from her cross-legged position as she headed in the direction where she felt could possibly be where they are, or at least she hopes so. Shippo himself was not really fairing well as he had various kitsune fire out to not just illuminate his path, but to keep those unwanted beings at bay. His nose sniffed out the air at the disturbance, to find the Joes as quickly as they could at least so that it will end their current torment as well.

"Jaye!" Roadblock called out to her as he tried to find her in the thick fog, waving his hand in the air, trying to clear it like it is smoke.

Storm Shadow was not having any luck of his own as he threaded carefully into the forest, careful with each step he take as there were many things about this place that unsettles him the further he goes into the forest. The areas were filled with hidden caves or spaces beneath the earth and roots, he feels that there were eyes staring out at him as he passed by it. Even worse was when he felt as though he is being followed but there was no one there with him in that foggy place. He continue threading in, his senses especially on high alert as he would pause every few seconds to inspect his surroundings.

Snake Eyes was fairing just about the same as Storm Shadow, only that he is feeling somewhat more paranoid of his surroundings more than anything, and it can get rather distracting. There was a few times that he would turn sharply, prepared to attack whoever it was that was following him, but most of the time it was just air and the fog surrounding him.

Flint had gone out as well to clear his head, not being able to take it by staying in the lodge where they are currently staying at all, and had left in a fit of annoyance. There was no one in the lodge and he is damned if he were to just sit there and wait around, when he has too much in him at the moment ready to burst out.

"Jaye," Kagome called out as she walked towards the human that is huddled under an alcove of a tree's root.

"Leave me alone," she told her miserably.

"It's best that we go back to the lodge," Kagome told her, reaching down as she grab a hold firmly around of Jaye's wrist to pull her up.

"Leave me _alone_ Kagome," Jaye told her, roughly pulling her wrist away from her hold as she walked away from Kagome.

"It's not safe here Jaye, we have to go," Kagome urged her as she tried to get the other woman to follow her back to where it is safe.

"I can protect myself fairly well out here, I am a _Joe_," Jaye told her defiantly with anger in her eyes as she gave Kagome a nasty look.

"No Jaye, you have to listen to me, the danger here is unlike what you think it is," Kagome told her as she rushed up towards of the female G.I. Joe, her senses spread as she kept a weary eyes and mind to their surrounding.

"No offence, but I've been doing thrown in the face of death and danger all the time, more so than you most probably," Jaye snapped at her despite trying to sound polite about it.

"Jaye, we have to leave, _now_," Kagome out in a dangerously low voice that left no room for argument.

Jaye turned, wanting to confront the girl but instead saw her glowing somewhat around the edge of her body that threw her off and surprises her.

"Stay close to me Jaye, you're useless against them," Kagome told the other, expecting her order to carried out immediately but instead, aye stood stock still in her position.

"Jaye!" Kagome shouted out her name, authority in her voice as it demanded that the other to carry it through.

Jaye took out her gun as she faced her back to Kagome's intending to have her back just so that they would somehow be able to work together. "I'll cover your back," Jaye told her, determined to help at all cost.

"Your weapon is not going to help," Kagome growled as she hissed at the yūrei and lesser yōkai that are slowly inching their way closer to her as Kagome held them off, jolting them with her miko abilities as a warning to them and the others.

_"Leave, or the next jolt that you'll be receiving will have you killed,"_ Kagome warn them in her native language. Jaye turned her head to look at Kagome, her gun out and poised, ready to take a shot at the nearest thing, as she looked to Kagome who spoke in another language.

Shippo however was cursing when he travelled from tree to tree, rather having a better view from up top than on the ground as he scanned the forest floor with his sharpened senses. The trouble at the moment was those that underestimate this forest, the Joes obviously being one of them especially since they have decided to wander out on their own than trusting them to find Jaye.

Now Kagome know how it feels when the others were sometimes protecting her in the past, the annoyance that she must have caused them, distracting them whilst they are fighting off hordes of yōkai and sometimes Naraku.

"Close your eyes Jaye," Kagome warned the female who is at her back as Kagome let the rawness of her abilities overwhelm her.

The power created like an ever-expanding ripples from her to her surrounding, causing the beings around of them to hiss, snarl and scream as they disappeared whilst some retreated. The rawness of her power, it turned heads as the other humans in the forest stopped in their steps and started rushing in it's direction, something that Kagome somewhat expected from those that are more _aware_.

Had Shippo not been above ground, he might have gotten himself singed or something. The other humans in there would have to wait, Kagome now took priority as he rushed over to her side, taking only mere minutes to reach her as he growled at Jaye, snarling at what he saw with a weakened Kagome on the ground and Jaye with a gun in her hand who is ready and unafraid to use it.

"Shippo," Kagome whispered as she raised a hand weakly, feeling drained of her energy, not having used so much raw power in a radial blast like this in such a long time.

"Have you found them?" she asked, trying to get herself off the ground as she looked at him tiredly.

"Did she harm you?" Shippo asked her, demanding for an answer as he looked at Jaye who dangerously backed away at the different side of Shippo that she is seeing and the more physical change in his appearance that she is seeing for the first time.

"No, it's those beings that lurks here, they're more aggressive tonight and this was faster to clear them," Kagome told him as she leaned up against Shippo who supported her body and weight against him easily.

"Let's get you back to the lodge to rest," Shippo told her, scooping Kagome into his arms bridal style after seeing how weakly she is at the moment with her energy drained.

"Find the rest," Kagome told him, as Jaye took a few steps closer to them, cautious and her mind still trying to take in all that had just happened.

"No, you need tending to first," Shippo told her, carrying her easily in his arm as he started walking towards the direction away from where he had come from.

"You best follow us closely, or be part of this forest permanently," Shippo warned as he glanced at her coolly.

Jaye had wanted to protest, but after seeing what Kagome had done and the beings around of them disintegrating into dust, she is starting to wonder about everything that she had come to know.

_"Did the General know about this?"_ she thought shakily, worried now for the rest of her team. If they are able to do what Kagome just did, who knows what other skills that they have, supernaturally.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry it had been a while since I've updated this crossover, I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter.

To DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere  
Thanks! I didn't know that Kindle can do just that, lol well I guess I should keep up to date with more electronic stuffs around of me. I used to write in notebooks as well, but well these days the chapters are either in my head on the chapter. (This way no one that I know could dig around or poke about anywhere unwanted and find my writing). Must be fun in Florida, and Michigan, I've never travelled in that way with how small my country is, we just get about by train or buses. =] Well i hope that you enjoy this new update!

To thegirl59  
Thanks! Glad that you are enjoying it. =] Hope that you like this new update.


	17. Dangerous Grounds

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 17: Dangerous Grounds  
**

Morning could not have come any sooner, illuminating the somehow even more foggy forest. Though with how overcast the sky is, it does makes one wonder if there were other forces at work. Everyone were still nowhere to be found, and it was starting to make Jaye and Kagome even more anxious as Kagome paced in the living room of the lodge, a audible growl rumbling from her chest as she glared at the door.

She could hear even the slightest of movement, like when Jaye placed a silent feet onto the floor, was snarling at her in a dangerous manner to stay put. It was unnerving, like watching a dangerous caged wild animal pacing before of her ready to pounce. This was a side to Kagome that she was sure none of them have seen yet, only the innocent her that everyone thought to be fragile and so very naïve. They were totally wrong all along.

Kagome stopped, her head turned sharply towards the door as she rushed to it, practically ripping the door off of its frame as she glared at the men that were following Shippo closely.

"You took too long!" Kagome growled at Shippo, snapping at him as her eyes were filled with both anger and worry. There was the underlying killing intent though well masked, but still leaked out as the males paused and took a few steps away from her out of fear that their body somehow recognize.

"Get in this instance!" she barked out her order to them her arms crossed before of her chest as her eyes now an icy glacier.

No one spoke as they filed into the house silently, the two ninjas trying to master as much dignity to their gait as possible as they tried not to betray their emotions on their face and body language. The Joes embraced one another, Jaye with the rest as she leaped out of her seat, worried for them, all under the scrutinizing eyes of Kagome that spelt danger, something that they have not seen before, except for Jaye who was exposed to it for the past few hours.

"I gave you all an order to not go gallivanting into the forest after dark without supervision, and you deliberately do it still," she started in a low but controlled voice of anger as she glare at all of them, causing them to pause in their actions of reuniting.

"I might as well just kill you all off myself," she hissed out her hands turning into fist by her side as Kagome took a few dangerous steps towards them, but Shippo stood to her side, wrapping an arm around of her waist to prevent her from going on any further.

There was nothing in which the Joes could say, especially after what each of them had experienced, uniquely. It was just too much to absorb as they remained unsure whether or not to believe in what was supposed just mere fiction.

"You all must be tired, do get some rest, and take heed to not leave this lodge this time, if not you might really be found dead or 'missing'," Shippo told them as he tried to ease Kagome away from them, wanting her to calm down from the anger she is in.

He continue to hold her around of her waist, whispering words to her that none could hear, but it would seem to them that Kagome could hear it as though he was talking to her normally. They were all exhausted, surprise, puzzled and yet scared, something that does not often happen to them. Shippo did not let her go until he was sure that they were all in their respective rooms as he let her go.

"Relax a little, they are unharmed, we just need to get them back to the Castle and re-analyze this whole thing," Shippo told her as he stirred her away from the living room into the kitchen.

Kagome growled at that physically, her mood still dark from worrying for them. "We return now!" she gave the order not at all in the mood to wait as she stormed right up to her room to start packing up her items.

The male Joes who were in their shared room, were stun, shock as they tried to speak up or put into words what they had all experience, but it ended with them looking like fishes opening and closing their mouth. And like that, they were just silently looking everywhere but at one another, or glancing in the other's direction. Their eyes mostly reflected tiredness, and a haunting look that was unexplainable or describable.

"…W-what was-"

"Pack your bags," Kagome snarled at them as their door suddenly opened up to show a still rather pissed off looking young Asian girl that did not expect could be this expressively dangerous without needing to get physical.

None of the males say anything as they looked at one another silently, somehow for the first time feeling defeated, as they remained unmoving in their current position. Their bodies when upon coming into their own rooms, nearly gave out on them as they collapse in the room, all energy drained from them as the realization on the dangerousness of the place hit them. If this was suppose to be a form of training for them, then they are as good as dead. And that thought passed on amongst the rest of the other members who were all silent and not saying a single word.

"We'll be leaving in half-hour," Shippo came in to say to them, looking as thought nothing vigorous or surprising had just happened and it was all part of their imagination. "And do not dilly-dally, Kagome is not in the best of her moods," Shippo cautioned them as he shut the door to their room, leaving them to their own thoughts again.

Kagome who had already thrown her items into the bag roughly was still not at calmed down, even after her quick rinse. Turning her head angrily towards Shippo, "If they are of no use to us by the time the whole training is over, I would rather have them all killed," Kagome warned Shippo, her mood darkening as she glare in the direction of Snake Eyes who was atop the stairs listening in on what she had to say, gulping the lump in his throat down.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry for the long delay, I hope that you guys are not too disappointed in this new update and that you enjoy it. =)

To thegirl59  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)


	18. First Contact

**Inuyasha crossover G.I. Joe: Retaliation  
**  
**Chapter 18: First Contact  
**

Since returning, Kagome had unsealed all the memories that she had sealed when in Aokigahara. At first they had not been able to understand or come to accept the supernatural, but circumstances forces them to. Without so much as a break long enough for them to fully comprehend what they have stepped into, each of the Joe had been assigned to different group each to begin their training from the very basics.

As for Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes, both of the ninja had been sent back to Blind Master to begin their training from the very beginning, which includes them having to learn base on their meditation. It was as per Kagome's instructions on how they had to start from the very bottom. Having left the instructions with Blind Master, she had left them there and did not return until today.

Two of the Ninja were sparing with one another in their current free time, each not giving way to the other as they fought until their clothes are soaked through with sweat. Blind Master was by her side as her eyes roamed between the two, determining what they have reaped from their training, but saw not much of it, except for a slightly better improvement.

"They have been trying hard," Blind Master said though sensing that she had already come to her own conclusion as he 'looked' in their direction whilst Kagome stood by his side.

"They're still distracted," Kagome commented her view as she turned away planning to leave the two behind to continue on with their current free time.

Both Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes stopped soon after they had sense Kagome leave and looked towards the door before looking at each other again before they turned to leave the dojo in which they are in.

"You're both still too weak, but you have a few choices to make today," Kagome said as she sipped on her tea whilst sitting opposite of the Blind Master as they both did not turn in the direction of the two ninjas standing by the open shoji screen door.

"Stay with us to continue training until you pass, or return back to The Pit and have memories of what happened in Aokigahara be sealed back up," Kagome said as she set the tea down on the table.

"I'll stay," Storm Shadow was the first to speak up, as he stood before of them with that proud look in his unwavering brown eyes.

Snake Eyes looked at Storm Shadow from behind the visor of his suit before turning his head back towards of Kagome and nodded his head in response as well.

"If that is what you have decided, then both of you better be prepared, with that said, send word to your General on each of your decision," Kagome said as she stood up and turned to face them with a serious look upon her face as always.

"Be prepared, I will not allow you two to ruin the clan name of Arashikage," Kagome told them with a certain amount of animosity before she left the room.

Blind Master stood to bow in Kagome's direction as she waved him off dismissively as she exited the place, leaving the two ninjas behind to continue with their own training as per under her directions. As for the rest of the Joes, they too stayed, though it felt more like they were unwilling to give up for other reasoning of their own.

_Rrrinn…_

"Hello?"

"They've appeared again, at Noboribetsu, we'll be leaving ASAP,"

"Gather the Joes," Kagome told Seiichi as he immediately did as told, disappearing before her side to get Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes.

"They'll be a burden," Shippo continued from the other side of the phone.

"I think it might be good to have them join us, if not they might take their training for granted," Kagome commented thoughtfully as she looked out of the car's tinted window.

"…They'll just end up being food," Shippo commented before a resounding 'click' could be heard from the sound of Kagome's nail on the screen.

"We're leaving," Kagome said as three males entered the car, the sound of the door closing was the signal for their car to take off down the streets as it weaved through the traffic.

The two ninja could sense the tension in the air, like something bad had happened or a storm is about to come. Kagome was looking out of the window deep in thoughts as the car continue to go as fast as it could to their destination. Storm Shadow had wanted to say ask about what is going on, but was silenced by Snake Eyes as he placed a hand on his arm, shaking his head.

"What is going on," he asked despite of Snake Eyes' silent advice.

"You'll be briefed soon enough with the rest of the group," Hiro replied on behalf of Kagome after seeing that her mind had drifted off.

Storm Shadow threw a rather dirty look at Hiro who ignored it as he continued driving them to their destination. Once there, the two regrouped with the rest of the Joes all of whom with curious looks upon their face, unsure of what is going on or where they will be going next.

"Joes, this is more of an observation training, keep these ofuda with you at all times, if not you will end up being food again," Shippo said as he went up to them, one of the staff by his side who prepared the items before hand, handed each on out to the Joes.

As everyone piled into the plane, Kagome was the last to enter as she began her own briefing with them, mainly to the Joes who are at a further disadvantage than the rest of the soldiers that are coming along with them.

"At best, keep within the group, at worst, try to not panic and keep a clear head," Kagome told them, her eyes lingering on the two ninja and the swords that they each have.

The Joes were all somewhat nervous like the first time that they had killed someone, only this time the thing that they are going to be facing, is something that they had not expected to appear this early, finding them instead of the other way round. Though the main thing that they should be questioning should really be about her withholding information when she was first shown those images in the Pit, but now it is another matter.

If what had happened in Aokigahara is already of a trouble and more like a warm up, then what they are about to step into could literally kill them within seconds if they take even the most harmless of steps.

"Try to stay alive," Kagome told them, her voice softening a little unlike her earlier strictness as she took her sit next to Shippo, leaning her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes to rest up and ready herself for what was to come.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Another writer's block for this crossover, though hopefully it is now over. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To jyre alcon  
Thanks! I'm glad to see that you enjoyed it. =) I hope that you like this new update as well!

To KurayamiMitsu  
Sorry for that, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To thegirl59  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Azumigurl  
I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To JoWashington  
I will try my best to not disappoint you in that department, though most probably I might end up having another writer's block again after these few chapters update, which is really one of my worries. I will consider what you have suggested, and hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


End file.
